Hidden in Plain Sight
by clockwork starlight
Summary: Sasuke x Hinata. It's an exciting new adventure off in the land of Cloud. Killed the Snake, Pest Control now needed for the Weasel. Check out Revealing Moments for side stories.
1. Chapter 1

Slightly AU, possibly more than a little OOC. Sasuke x Hinata. Two years after the defeat of Orochimaru, six years after the first Chuunin Exam our beloved Genin entered. Based off the anime. I got a tad bored with the RuroKen, because I've been without it so long. Shinobi love yo, all that jazz. Anyway... I tried. Rated M to play it safe, cause fifteen year olds are so gosh darn innocent.

Don't own it, honest. we'll survive somehow.

* * *

**Hidden in Plain Sight**

_Oh just wonderful…the one day I decide to flaunt the fact that I'm new and different and shiny, and this happens. I think it's a sign… even behind a mask, I'm not meant to be anything but Hyuuga Hinata, the quiet girl, the weak girl._ Hinata looked down at her scarf, the silvery blue now mottled with several spots of dark brown. Blood. Hers. Ino had been most helpful, rushing her into a restroom, to get the stain off as quickly as possibly. And to take care of her friend's wound. "Thank you, Ino-san, but it's really not that bad." _My family will have a fit if they ever find out. The former Hyuuga heiress, the one too weak to fulfill her birthright, was the only one wounded, despite having dodged the attack of Hidden Mist nin._

"Hinata-chan!" Her voice was scolding. "You're a medic, you know that it might get infected! And the sooner it heals, the sooner you can pierce it again. Do you want to wander around wearing only one earring?"

"After this, I'm wondering if wearing earrings at all is a good plan. I dodged the senbon. It caught in the earring, what were the odds? I'm just lucky the earring broke before it could do anything more."

"Well it's not like you were expecting to be attacked during a celebration! And you looked so nice too. If Ten Ten and I hadn't been with you when we all bought our outfits, and met up before to get ready, I wouldn't have recognized you!"

"Thank you, Ino. I'm really glad we're friends." The trademark Hinata blush was about to make a reappearance.

"Hai! When we were Genin, I would have thought my personality would have sent you into a corner, honestly."

"You're probably right. I do however know for a fact that some of your ideas send people running into corners, crying; so can you blame me?" Hinata smiled, brighter and more open than it had been five years ago.

_Lots of things have changed in six years_, Ino thought to herself, reflecting, as she had done every now and then for six years, on a day a long time before. The day that Sakura had thrown all Ino's goodwill back in her face in the form of a bright red ribbon. She and Sakura had drifted further apart in the past years, even after they'd reconciled somewhat during the Chuunin Exam. The thought that a mere boy could drive such a wedge between them had made her think even deeper. _For the longest time, I thought Sakura needed me, needed me to protect her. Turns out she just needed someone to set her goals on. That day, it went from being like me to winning Sasuke. No matter what anyone says, I didn't welcome Hinata as a close friend because I like feeling needed by someone. She and I know what it feels like to think that you are holding people back, that maybe your best isn't strong enough to help the people that mean something to you. We want to help people become better; we just do it our own different ways. We're not top Chuunin, but we're not weak. No matter what anyone else says._ "I'm glad we're friends too, Hinata. Now let's go, before my date decides it's too troublesome to wait for me."

Hinata laughed. "Not tonight, you didn't see him staring at you. Ten Ten was right, the veil may be useless as a mask, but it somehow works as a boy catching net. Now hold still at let me fix your hair." There was a few minutes of rustling as Hinata adjusted the gold ornaments in the blonde hair. "There, I think we're ready to go back to the Festival of Masks, and perhaps the only interruptions we'll get this time will be Neji-niisan or Shikamaru-kun scaring off anyone that dares think you or Ten Ten are unattached. Especially after watching you beat up Mist ninja."

"You helped too. Don't forget, we're not weak. Now come on, ocean spirit, we have a dragon girl and two uncreative masked ninjas to go have a good time with."

"Anything you say, Sand dancer."

* * *

"Sasuke-kun… do…do you want to dance with me?"

"No." The angel's sickeningly glittering mask hid her look of disappointment. She left after that. He could feel the look the blonde in the lion mask leveled at him, but a lighted hearted "That makes twenty four now" was Naruto's only comment. Sasuke had found himself, much to his indignation, persuaded to come to the Festival of Masks. He even had a costume of sorts. A crescent moon covered part of his face, and he wore deep navy blue and black. He'd been almost relieved when Mist nin had decided that a festival would be the perfect time to try to weaken Konoha. They'd been proven wrong. Even if most Leaf ninja were let off to enjoy a break of sorts, their deadly skills and survival instincts were not attached to their forehead protectors. No ninja worth their kunai ever went anywhere without knowing they could fight, to the death or until back-up arrived. Sasuke scowled to himself. The fight hadn't been very interesting, or very long. Once several nin got into the trees and disposed of those throwing weapons at the villagers, the Mist nin were all but taken care of.

Sasuke had been keeping just a saucer of sakẻ company, with Naruto's help; but Shikamaru and Neji had also sat down. Sasuke glanced over at them; both were watching a space close to the open stall, where people were dancing. Shikamaru obviously had thought it too troublesome to get a costume, and only had a black domino mask, no doubt forced upon him by his girlfriend. Neji was wearing black; however it seemed his girl had also forced a mask on him. It was a panther… an exceedingly _cute_ panther. Sasuke didn't know how one could turn a fierce predator into something that looked so… cuddly, but Ten Ten obviously had skills beyond that of normal people. Speaking of those girls… Sasuke glanced at the space the other two were staring at.

Three girls stood out. Gold ornaments glinted in the light as the blonde owner moved with the sounds. It was Ino, in a desert dancer's silks of deep green. Then there was Ten Ten, a high slitted dress of crimson, scarlet net going all the way down her arms, and a red dragon mask resting on her head. She must of have been the well-armed flash of red he'd seen jumping through the trees, taking out the enemy nin near the west side. He didn't know how she had kept so many weapons on her person, and he didn't really want to. Dancing between these two was a girl he didn't think he recognized. Her skirt was asymmetric; the longer side was black which turned into a deep sapphire blue that got lighter and lighter until the material was almost white when it reached the high mandarin collar. A sheer silvery blue scarf fluttered all down one arm. Cinching her waist was a silver chain, little starfish charms dancing at the ends of the dangling links. A creamy white shell ornament had been fixed above her left ear, a nice contrast to her black hair and the deep blue of her half-mask. Silver hoops of different diameters, bubbles he supposed, punctuated by small shell charms dangled from one ear. The three of them were dancing, but something about the moves was reminiscent of hand to hand combat.

As if on cue, the three girls spun for a couple seconds before stopping, each landing in a small pose for the end of the song. In that brief whirl, Sasuke saw several things about the water spirit girl. The first was that the spin was similar to that of the Hakkesho Kaiten, only slower, more graceful and less intense than when he'd sparred with Hyuuga Neji. The second that the girl's hair was shorter than most girls kept, and the third… When the unhidden half of her face had flashed into his vision, he'd seen silver. That girl… was Hyuuga Hinata? It was improbable, it was likely some other Hyuuga, after all that noble clan hadn't been all but wiped out in one night. But something… something told him that this was Hyuuga Hinata… his mad ninja skills of course. Ninjas were supposed to be experts at gathering information after all.

This revelation of course had nothing to do with the fact that Hyuuga Neji was glaring at Naruto for asking who the hot girl dancing with Ten Ten and Ino was. Shikamaru just groaned, and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, _mendokuse._ "Neji, don't pound him too badly."

"Nande? Why would Neji get pissed, it's not like that girl is…"

Shikamaru just backed away as Neji managed to grind out a furious "Are you really that stupid, or is there some special technique to it?"

* * *

"THAT'S HINATA-CHAN?"

Hinata, Ino and Ten Ten looked over to the stall. Ten Ten and Ino burst into laughter, while Hinata just stared at Naruto, who was gibbering his disbelief. Sasuke privately agreed with Naruto's sentiments. Despite not knowing the girl, Hyuuga Hinata had been infamous in the Academy, for her shy demeanor and huge crush on Naruto. He'd have had to live under a rock for those details to escape him. Which fact was supported by the fact that Naruto was an idiot, and didn't even notice.

Hinata wanted to laugh at the sight of Naruto whose face was absolutely ridiculous. She refrained, as Ten Ten and Ino were laughing enough for the three of them. Ino looked at Ten Ten, Ten Ten looked at Ino, and both cracked identical evil grins.

"Hinata, we're going to go investigate this… We'll send over one of the guys to keep you company."

Ino smiled and gave Hinata a friendly warning before flouncing off with Ten Ten. "If it ends up being Shikamaru-kun, don't let him near the shouji boards. Otherwise I'll never get him back."

Hinata blinked, but decided not to question her friends' intentions. They were so happy with their boyfriends, Hinata supposed that they felt it their next task to find her one. She suspected that if Shino and Kiba had not still been away on their mission, aiding the Hidden Sand, they would have roped one of them into go to the Festival with her.

A flash of pink in her peripheral vision told Hinata that Haruno Sakura had indeed joined the party. She nodded courteously to the girl, who was looking somewhat wistful, as she searched the crowds. She had a white mask, pink petals painted on it, and she wore a cream kimono decorated with sakura branches in bloom.

"_Well someone should go keep her company! And you call yourselves men…"_

Hinata couldn't help but grin at the strident tones Ino's voice was taking. Sakura had turned to return the greeting, and had caught the soft play of emotions on Hinata's face. She suppressed a longing sigh, and waved.

"Hi, Hinata! Enjoying the Festival?"

"Oh yes. Are you here with anyone?" Hinata queried politely.

"Actually, no. Lee and Naruto asked, but I'd rather just go alone. You?"

"Nope, not with anyone either. Not for lack of the girls trying though. Shino-kun was supposed to have come back yesterday, but he's apparently been delayed. Just as well, I suppose… Ten Ten and Ino are in a match-making mood. And have been for weeks."

"Oh." A slight pause. "Do you know where Sasuke-kun is?"

"No. I don't know what kind of costume he's wearing, so I don't think I've seen him."

"Oh." The pink-haired girl sighed again, slightly deflated. "Well, then I guess I'll go look for him."

"You could ask Naruto. He's over there by the bar. Could you tell them all, I'll be fine wandering around by myself?" Hinata tilted her head toward the group, Naruto still looking as though the foundations of his way of life had been attacked by a large caffeinated frog.

"Sure. Have fun, if you see Sasuke-kun… tell him I'm looking for him."

"Alright, hopefully you'll find him before the end of the night." Sakura nodded and headed over to the rest of her graduating class. Naruto brightened somewhat as Sakura made her way through the crowd.

"Creative costume." Ten Ten remarked as the other girl approached. Sakura either didn't catch the sarcasm, or had chosen to ignore it.

"Has anyone seen Sasuke-kun?" she asked, trying not to sound too plaintive. The rest of the ninjas looked at her in surprise; then they looked again, and found that Sasuke had indeed disappeared.

"Well, he _was_ sitting there a few minutes ago." Ino remarked, looking around. "Hinata disappeared too… Oooh Ten Ten! Are you scheming what I'm scheming?"

Sakura looked at Ino a little oddly. "I was just with Hinata, she said to tell you she'd be fine wandering around the festival alone."


	2. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Naruto or anythinf affiliated with it, You'd know if I did, and all fandom would rise up and attack me. Enjoy kiddies, play nice, pet the pooch.

* * *

**Hidden in Plain Sight**

"Didn't Sakura-san tell you all I'd be just fine walking by myself? I am Konoha shinobi."

"Sakura was there? Good thing I left then. Naruto wouldn't have been happy if she had been number twenty five."

Hinata looked at him, a look he couldn't interpret. The moment passed and she shrugged slightly. "Well at least I didn't lie to her when I said I hadn't seen you. Though it's not a very concealing costume. But even off duty, the genius of our class is still a creature of shadows."

"And you? For the girl who spent years covering her very elbows… nice dress."

She blinked at the incomplete concept he'd just tossed her. "It was training inspired." She smiled slightly at a memory of a waterfall incident years ago.

"Training? With water?" Sasuke grinned ever so slightly. "Not my style."

Hinata tilted her head and returned the grin, only brighter. "Not with the Katon techniques I imagine. But water is excellent training for chakra release techniques. Training with waterfalls is how I finally received recognition." The grin had been turned into a wistful smile. She almost visibly shook herself. "Maintaining chakra and conserving it, it's fun."

_Family…recognition… oh the joys of the kekkei genkai._ Sasuke may not have been the most understanding person in the world, but he could empathize with that. And he could tell she wasn't happy about it. Why he cared, he wouldn't question, maybe it was just because they lived the same; alone, with something they had to live for, even if they didn't want it. He sought another topic of conversation.

"Want a cup?"

Hinata looked up. Sasuke was pointing to a tea house, quaintly decked out in lanterns. She smiled and nodded.

* * *

"So how have your missions been?" 

Hinata looked up. _He's trying to make conversation?_ "Oh they've been good, Ino, Ten Ten and I have been teamed up for a while. We were in the Sand last. And you, Sasuke-san?"

"Che, they've been too easy. This evening was pathetic." He noted the slight tensing of Hinata's shoulders, but didn't think much of it. She was capable, even if her doubt cost her ability in battle, she was capable.

"Yes… it was over very quickly. I'm glad. The festival didn't suffer bad mood for long. Ino and Ten Ten nearly caught Shikamaru-san and Neji-niisan saying they were glad of the attack. Wouldn't have been healthy for them. Ten Ten had tessen with her tonight." At Sasuke's querying look, she explained. "A weapon that Sand kunoichi favor. It's a fan, but with a metal frame. Folded it is as good as a club; open, it's as good as kunai. They're sharp and dangerous, so of course Ten Ten felt the need to purchase a few. I bought a pair, I wanted to see how I could use them with…" She trailed off, uncertain as to why he was staring at her. It wasn't as intense Neji used to glare at her, but he seemed interested, something she still wasn't sure she'd ever get used to. "Is something wrong?"

"What happened to the other earring?" It had been bothering him, as if the imbalance were a reflection of… something. He noted the slight wince, but continued to watch her.

Finally she gave in. "We were close to the first attack. So I wasn't paying attention. There were senbon, I didn't move out of the way fast enough, and one caught in the earring. It broke, but not before pulling a lot. I'll get it re-pierced eventually, after it heals."

"Not used to earrings?"

She blinked, he wasn't telling her off for not being careful? "No, especially not these dangly ones. Incredibly impractical, but they're pretty. After all, tonight is supposed to be for concealing your normal self, and maybe revealing what you truly want to be. Decided to indulge myself this one night. More tea, Sasuke-san?"

* * *

They'd parted ways after that pot of tea. She'd found the others and had bid them an early night. Ino and Ten Ten had asked after Sasuke, she'd felt it the better part of wisdom to say she hadn't seen him. She'd ignored the looks of disappointment. Hinata walked through the festival, lights and sounds surrounding her with cheerful ambience. She fell to contemplating one Uchiha Sasuke. 

Fact: even after leaving Konoha, he was still the number one bachelor; few enough had known of Orochimaru, much less the hold he had over Sasuke. She had only been given details after Sasuke's return, when it was necessary, and when it wasn't as much of a sore subject with the important nin.

Fact: even if Orochimaru had been defeated, Sasuke still had a sword hanging over his head.

Fact: only those who were close to him, as close as one could get anyway, knew what that sword was.

Fact: he too had a bloodline, and he was the only one spared the Uchiha massacre. If that wasn't pressure to become a good ninja, then the Hyuuga influence on her was just a whisper of suggestion.

Fact: all the fangirls extolling his virtues would not change the fact that it was his defection that had led to the hospitalization of Neji, Lee, Naruto and Kiba, which had hurt her and Ten Ten, and also of Chouji and Shikamaru, which had hurt too, but Ino more so. She, Ino and Ten Ten had grown close in the sterile environment of the hospital. And much as those three had hurt, they knew that they couldn't hate Sasuke, it would take a while to forgive him, but he was Konoha shinobi, had been number one rookie Genin, he was someone who helped make Konoha. He wanted to be stronger, that much the three girls had figured out with the scraps of information that they had. Sasuke had fought Naruto, and had won. But Naruto was alive, and still hopeful. Which meant that Sasuke, even through his darkness, was not gone.

Fact: if presenting Orochimaru's head to the Godaime as an apology for leaving wasn't enough, then add to it that he'd agreed to take the Jounin exam, even if it was unlikely he'd become ANBU for a long time. He had essentially agreed to serve Konoha, grow stronger for them, without advancing toward any personal goals he might have. Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ten Ten, Naruto, Shino, Kiba, Chouji; all had become Jounin. Neji was so close to joining ANBU. A little more time, and Shino, Shikamaru and Ten Ten would too. Everyone had been getting stronger. _And so have I. Father acknowledges it. Even if Hanabi became Chuunin only a year after I did, I am not weak. Father may not be happy that the heir is weaker than the other Hyuuga nin, but he can not say that I am not fit to be the heir. I think I've dallied long enough. Chuunin isn't enough anymore. I will become Jounin, and by the time Naruto becomes Hokage, I will be one of the best medic nin Konoha has to offer. _She stopped. She hadn't realized her feet had taken her thoughts so seriously, leading her to the training grounds. _But as I'm here, let's see if we can't fight even in a dress. Mistakes are only truly mistakes when you can not or do not learn from them._

* * *

Tea was relaxing. Tradition was restful, because one didn't have to think. One merely had to follow the motions set years ago. If there was a clan that took tradition seriously, the house of Hyuuga was it. Even in a casual environment, like the tea house, the Hyuuga heiress was poised and polite, to a fault. She wasn't… normal. Kunoichi were usually one of two things in his mind. Rabid fangirls, blindly chasing something they thought they wanted. Or they were disillusioned, finally understanding that he was not perfect, that he was human. An example of the former would be the twenty four of this evening, and Haruno Sakura. Sakura was the line between the two categories. She knew, she was there, she'd been pushed away, but she still came back. Sasuke couldn't understand that.  
The past was the past, the present was the present. How she could fuse her crush with her pain with her desire to preserve her illusion was beyond him. 

Yamanaka Ino was one of the disillusioned. Those he could understand, he could tolerate them. He'd shown everyone he was human, and had given in to temptation. And those had finally understood that they were chasing the phantom of someone that couldn't exist. Hinata was not really either. When they were younger, she'd treated him with deference, caution and respect, as she treated everyone. They'd grown up, and now she was more familiar with people, a little more confident, and very much more popular, but quietly so. Every now and then he'd see her walking through the streets, running errands or something, despite being heiress. She never progressed very quickly, always having to stop and greet people, ask after the health of some ninja she'd helped at the hospital.

She'd looked at his seal after he came back. To make sure Orochimaru's death hadn't set off some kind of self destruction sequence. The Hokage had given her as much information as she could, hoping the Byakugan could confirm what her friends hoped for. He was sure Hinata had come to his hospital room almost immediately after that conference. She was a born healer, withholding nothing from those who needed her services. There was little pity that he could detect in her, she could never express disgust for someone she knew; she was polite, distant as became a healer. She was genuinely seeking to heal him, not because she thought she loved him, but because he was Uchiha Sasuke, a missing nin that had returned, and might be in danger.

That was the difference between her and Sakura. Hinata knew when to separate feelings from the real world, and was instinctively drawn to those who needed help. He smirked a bit at that thought. She'd been drawn to Naruto; he'd needed to know someone acknowledged him for all those years. But even if she had been drawn to him, she hadn't known what to do, which ultimately meant nothing. Her instincts had been ahead of her. Even for a kekkei genkai like the Byakugan, Hinata had amazing sight, not limited to tenkutsu; it was about time she had learned to use it. She had come into the room, Tsunade a step behind her, politely informed him of what she knew, and had asked if he would like her to examine it now, or come again after he'd recovered somewhat. He hadn't turned his gaze away from the window. Just told her to look at it, and do what needed to be done whenever.

And she had. He had a strange sense of déjà vu when they put him in a room so like the one Kakashi had stuck him in to seal the seal the first time. Hinata had talked the whole time they were setting up. She wasn't looking for conversation, she was simply informing him of what they intended to do. Her voice was soothing, soft, even; like a stream that could never be touched by flood or drought, it just went on forever, clear and refreshing. Sakura probably would have made a dozen promises, all foolish, all based on hope. Hinata simply told him what she knew, and what she hoped this would reveal.

After all that, he'd been released from the hospital, free to return to the empty halls of the Uchiha compound. He was just another ninja now. Hoping to take his place in the Jounin exam, renewing the dreams he had when he was a Genin. He was just another Konoha shinobi, maybe with a reputation to live down, but Naruto had lived like that too. And he would be damned if that idiot could handle the trials of society better than he. Trials that were without a doubt worse than the one he, Uchiha Sasuke faced. Almost the entire village shunning him versus fewer fan girls. Having to claw his way up from the bottom of the class versus building off being the number one rookie. No question about it. Uchiha Sasuke would pass this unofficial, unacknowledged test of society. Of course, it was easier when everyone knew he spent most of his time training anyway. People were not a major part of Uchiha Sasuke's life, never really would be. Training was more productive than contemplating an empty house, empty streets, the dim silence of people long gone. Becoming stronger was more productive than remembering that he'd put _both_ parts of his vow on hold.

He paused. He _was_ broody tonight. Probably because he'd gone to the festival, all the cheerful people, people who'd never known pain like his. People who thought they understood, people who didn't know a thing at all about him. He never tried to understand them, if he did, he did because they were a little like him. He wanted to hit something. He wanted to feel the pain, the proof that he was alive, that he was here. He wanted a fight. He wanted someone to acknowledge him as an equal; not a pawn, not part of the greater good, not on a pedestal. Too bad Naruto was probably following Sakura around the festival, in her search for him. He headed to the training grounds. One could never have too much practice.


	3. Chapter 3

Still don't own Naruto, and the world heaves a sigh in relief. Enjoy, don't bite and don't pull the cat's tail. Gave in to suggestion and tried to space it out a little more.

* * *

**Hidden in Plain Sight**

As he approached he heard someone else venting their frustrations. He held back an amused scoff as he recognized Hyuuga Hinata's voice; breathy, erratic, and so very determined. The thud of flesh meeting wood punctuated her vocal thoughts.

"Stronger? _thunk _ No, father dearest… _thump _never be stronger than _huff_ Neji or Hanabi… _slam_ but I'll get better…_pant…_ the Hyuuga heiress… is _creak_ not _crash…_ weak… oh damn." Sasuke leant on a training platform; the one Naruto had been tied to so many years ago. He watched her looking at the remains of the log in dismay.

"Yes, Sasuke-san? Did you want the training grounds?" Hinata looked over at him, not at all abashed about the possibility that Sasuke had heard her tirade. Sasuke pushed himself off with his shoulder and strolled over.

"I did, but I think I found a better way to pass time. You."

"Me?" Hinata shot him an amused but mocking look. "Watching me destroy Academy property entertains you?"

Sasuke shrugged. "It's not like we have a shortage of logs. And yes, watching you destroy Academy property is entertaining, but the fact that you're doing it in a skirt makes it interesting."

Hinata turned slightly pink at the memory of some of the kicks she'd had to modify to preserve her costume. Her costume was in almost pristine condition still, even if her dignity wasn't. Still, she didn't look away from him when she spoke. "Not all fights happen when one is a ninja. Sometimes you have to fight when you're just another person in the crowd." She grinned a little. "Kicking ass has nothing to do with where you wear the hitai ate. So… did you want to spar?"

"Yeah. Make it worth my time, Hyuuga."

"I'll try, but you're not the one wearing a skirt Uchiha."

He lunged, she blocked. He slashed at her, she danced out of the way. She tried basic Juuken, he knocked her hands away.

"Spar with Neji-niisan often?" Kick.

"Every now and then. You're not as forceful as he is." Block. Swipe.

"I don't need to be." Dodge. Punch.

"Can't use Juuken with a busted wrist, can you?" Block. Kick.

"You're stronger than I am. I'll bend rather than break thanks." Leap. Kick. Punch.

She thought she'd take advantage of the imbalance kicking left? A blur later, the match was over. A log lay on the ground, having taken two hits from the girl. Her opponent was behind her, kunai against her neck, one wrist pinned against her back.

* * *

They were both still wearing their masks.

* * *

"You win Sasuke-san." Neither made any attempt to move. "Was it worth your time?" 

The kunai was tucked away. "Far too short. Is water really that useless?"

"I try not to fight that seriously with my allies. Healer weakness. I don't want to hurt those on my side. Enemies are meant to be fought, not those who help you."

He looked at her contemplatively. "Come on."

She shrugged and followed. He led her over the walls and into the Forest. She noted the path he took through the trees carefully. He laughed; short, soft, unnoticed by her, but he laughed.

"It's nothing illegal."

Hinata smiled. "Not used to boys asking me to accompany them into the woods. Us weak girls are always warned that nothing good comes after dark. That and I'd rather not follow you blindly, I'm sure you've had enough of that. So where are we… oh."

He'd taken her to a waterfall. It looked… alone, serene, but alone.

"Not sure what happened, or when, but some ninja battle must have taken place. Shook up the earth, and diverted a stream over the cliff. It's not very impressive, but will it do for a demonstration?"

"Maybe." As she slipped out of her shoes, she debated telling him that she wasn't used to practicing for an audience. _But he's interested. Maybe he can help point out the flaws… It's not like he'll go and tell everyone he knows that Hyuuga Hinata has modified her inheritance to suit her own weaknesses._ She stopped rationalizing. If she was going to do this, she wouldn't give him any reason to complain. She stepped onto the water. And forgot completely about him.

* * *

Sasuke may have been an unemotional bastard, but he was still human. In the pale light of the new moon, the water droplets sparkled. Her hair, only a few inches longer than it had been six years ago, flared as she moved. The mask was dark against her face and light against her hair. He had to admit, the sight was something out of a fairy tale. Princess of the Dragon Palace Beneath the Waves, something like that. The soft glow of chakra, the water, the moon, her costume; it was too much. It left him breathless. 

"So was _that_ worth your time, Sasuke-san?" Hinata was still slightly breathy, she usually got so caught up in the thrill of it all; that she wasn't fighting made it that much more exhilarating. Sasuke had regained his composure by then.

"Different from the Kaiten, but similar. Very interesting. Shall we go back?"

Hinata blinked at the rapid change in topic. Then she looked at the moon, really looked at it. _It's… late. Damn._ "Yes, please."

* * *

"Taken out of context this could sound weird, but thank you for tonight, Sasuke-san." She'd fallen back into the shy girl pose, both hands at her chest, eyes very interested in the floor. 

"It was my pleasure, Hinata…hime." He took one hand and brought it to his lips. Then he gave that mischievous smirk. "Ja." And then he was gone.

Hinata very slowly turned pink. She stared at her hand like she couldn't believe it. Then she fled, back into the compound, into the complex simplicity that only a Hyuuga could understand, that only a Hyuuga could hate and love, that only a Hyuuga could call both a cage and a home. Several lights were still on; thankfully Neji's light was off. Which meant that he'd either decided to turn in really, really early; or he wasn't back yet. Knowing Neji, he probably wasn't back from the festival yet, which meant he wouldn't question her walking in when he knew she'd left the festival ages ago. Questions, questions, how she hated questions. If there was room for questions there was room for doubt. If there was room for doubt, it would erode her. Slowly, but inexorably.

He called her hime… princess. Was he making fun of her? What did it mean? Did it mean anything at all? No, no more questions. He had called her princess. But this was Uchiha Sasuke. One of the strongest ninja she knew, most eligible bachelor, it figured he'd know how to treat a lady. That was all. Really.

Sasuke didn't know that Hyuuga Hinata had lost a few hours sleep over his parting words. If he had, he would have scoffed, because seriously, who put that much importance in words? It was actions that said the most. He sure as hell didn't care that somehow he'd gone and called her Hinata-hime. It wasn't wrong, it wasn't right, it wasn't anything. It's not like he was in love with her, or had any inclination to be. And it was highly doubtful she liked him. Sure, she'd all but given up on Naruto, but that was called growing up. It was called moving on, being sensible, learning from the past. And if there was a lesson that bore repeating, it was that Naruto did not know how to take a hint. Granted, it'd be fairly amusing if he _did_ take the one thing Naruto had had for years, but never noticed. He not only had her acknowledgement, but he had had her devotion, her admiration, her respect.

Uchiha Sasuke, number one rookie, sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre, had been the village heart throb, and still was. Uchiha Sasuke, the isolated child, the suppressed wonder, the boy who knew how to housewife better than most girls because he had to, the one who sought acknowledgement as desperately as the dead-last had, that Uchiha Sasuke had no one, not even the echoes of a family long gone. Uzumaki Naruto however, loudest ninja around, dead-last in almost everything, a strong ninja, a good ninja, the one who claimed to someday become Hokage, had someone who understood him, without actually being close to him.

Clinically speaking Huuga Hinata was quite a girl. Soft spoken, softly pretty, a decent fighter, an excellent medic, a good ninja, with a bloodline to boot. He'd heard the whispers that someone had heard from somewhere that the Hyuuga wished a union with the Uchiha. Wished for maybe, but he knew they would not push the issue. The Hyuuga were not a family to tolerate showing weakness. They would not ask him. That would tell him, and therefore everyone, that they wished for more power. They could not force their daughters to ply him with attentions, because that would be too degrading. They could only hope for the straws to fall favorably.

That was all.

Hyuuga Hinata may have been the heiress, but she was not Clan head. So she knew only what they wished her to. Otherwise…otherwise what would she do? Try to comply with the council's wishes? Ignore them, and continue living her own life? She didn't have her own life. Not really. She lived for her clan. How she did so was her own choice, but in the end, everything she did would not be for her. What kind of way to live was that? But she seemed to be happier now that she could better serve those who held her tethers. Instead of being the unwanted ugly duckling, she was now a swan that they would not give up. And she was happy that they wanted to keep her. Must be because they were family. Sometimes the only thing you can do is for them. Which was why he was an Avenger. Because his family needed something from him.


	4. Chapter 4

Still don't own it. You'd know if i did. Have fun kiddies, play nice, don't bite, enjoy.

* * *

**Hidden in Plain Sight **

"Good afternoon, Uchiha."

"Godaime."

"I'm going to be straight to the point. Itachi has been sighted in Cloud country. I am not going to allow you to run after him. It's foolish and reckless and you could endanger a number of people including yourself." Tsunade glared at him. Sasuke glared right back. Her look softened a little. "Listen Sasuke, I know you're stronger than you were six years ago. I will be one of the first to acknowledge that. But I can not have your quest for vengeance endanger the Cloud. We're shaky allies at best. If we sent a ninja there, a lone ninja, without official business, there would be trouble. If people got hurt, there'd be war. So, let me state again: You will not run to Cloud and chase him down." Tsunade grinned smugly. "However… if say, a mission were to take you to Cloud… they couldn't argue."

Sasuke looked at her, and she could read a small amount of gratitude and an even smaller amount of hope. Then she dropped the bomb. "Unfortunately, we don't have any missions for someone of your talents there. Sending a fighter as powerful as you would be a very bad plan. You probably haven't heard what's happening over there.

People with bloodlines, specialist ninjas, strong ninjas, high chakra users; they're being sealed." Sasuke started. "No, nothing like Orochimaru. The seals are being removed without problems. The problem isn't the seal. I guess the best way to explain it would be like poisoned needles. Once you've been pricked, removing the needle doesn't do anything because the poison has already gone into your blood. Same thing here. The seal has done something to the victims' chakra, I don't quite know, as none of the Cloud have seen anything like it. The victims can't mold chakra properly; even their blood limits can't be maintained. The allies of the Cloud, which includes Konoha, are sending over medic nins in case there is something that can be done. It's pretty obvious that Hyuuga Hinata is my choice. However she isn't a fighter like you, so I'm sure you can guess how you fit in this plan."

"I'm to protect her." Sasuke shrugged. At least she wouldn't take this as "Sasuke and my romantic adventure".

"Bingo. And if you happen to run into Itachi, that isn't my business. Just remember Uchiha, _her_ mission is the priority. I don't need to tell you that her life is more important than his death. And if you upset my apprentice, I will personally remove your sole means of reviving your clan. Got it?"

"Yes, Godaime. When do we leave?"

"One week from today. I still need to brief Hinata. I don't know how long your mission will be, anywhere from five days to five months, depending. Pack minimally, you'll have an allowance to make up for anything you need when you're there. Full report will be given to you before you leave. Now get out of my office."

* * *

"Cloud?" Hinata's expression was unreadable. 

"Yeah, they need help. A lot of it. Your kind of help. Whatever the hell is going on over there, they need a medic just like you."

Hinata could have laughed at the irony. Of all the villages…the Cloud was after her Byakugan yet again. Only this time, they would be better if she kept her pearly white eyes. She looked to Neji, as if to see if he got the joke. She could tell by his expression that he did… but he was far from amused.

"Godaime, the Hyuuga are not the family to ask to help the Cloud…"

"Neji! You…" Hinata wanted to be discreet if she could possibly help it. However Neji wasn't going to be very helpful.

"Godaime! You do know that it is the Cloud nin treachery that cost the house of Hyuuga a good man. You do know that Cloud nin tried to kidnap Hinata-sama… after signing a peace treaty. And even if those particular nin were dealt with, you want her to go _there_. Godaime, do you know what you are asking?"

"She is asking for a medic!" Hinata snapped. "Neji-niisan, I appreciate your concern, but I am Konoha shinobi, and I have been assigned a mission that I will hopefully be adept at. My eyes will be of greater use them in my head, and I can not in good faith decline a mission that will help people. If we must, we can talk to my father, but I intend to go on this mission."

Tsunade looked at the two cousins, those similar yet different eyes locked in anger on each other. "Hyuuga, if you think I would send her _any_where without protection, I'd have to hit you."

Neji forced himself to look at the Hokage. "Godaime, I have no doubt you would send a fitting escort to protect Hinata-sama. But I am more concerned that you would send Hinata-sama at all." Neji looked at his cousin. She looked right back at him. "However as she is determined to go, I trust that she will come back and be able to continue training. Godaime, Hinata-sama." Neji left in a puff of smoke. Tsunade stared at the spot he'd occupied rather regretfully.

"He really is worried about this mission. Maybe I shouldn't send you."

"No, he's not worried about the mission. He's worried about me." _He acknowledges that I'm stronger, but apparently he doesn't think me strong enough. Yes, I'm a little uneasy, but I'm not four years old anymore. I am Konoha shinobi, and I will be damned if I let something so long ago affect my nindo._ "But I'm not. When will we leave?"

Tsunade looked amused. "You don't want to know who the rest of your party will be?"

"You told Neji-niisan that I'd have fitting protection. I trust my Hokage. So when will we leave?"

"A week from today. Details will be given to you before then. Enjoy Konoha, ne? I have no idea how long you'll be there, but I have a sneaking suspicion you won't be back soon."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Hinata smiled at her mentor.

"Good luck with it, Hinata-chan."

* * *

"We don't have to use an illusion you know. That takes chakra to maintain, and what if I can't afford that? I have a suggestion." Hinata almost flinched at interrupting the Council, but this chatter was getting her nowhere. Her family looked at her. She fought the whisper of suggestion to stare at the floor. 

"What if we just painted it on and used chakra to seal the paint into the skin? Renew the chakra once a week and I won't have to worry about remembering that I'm also maintaining an illusion in the heat of battle. I'll wear my forehead protector over it, no one who isn't looking for the signs will know anyway."

No one spoke. After a few seconds of eternity, Hyuuga Hiashi nodded.

* * *

"Alright, this should be enough to support you both and possibly a large dog for a year. Which means it _ought _be more than necessary, but let's not take chances now. I expect a full report when you get back, so don't slack off. And do take notes. I want to know every little detail." 

Sasuke and Hinata nodded, then disappeared into the trees

"Good luck… both of you."

Tsunade sighed for the fifty somethingith time, thoughts unsurprisingly not on work. This time however, it wasn't on the bottles Shizune had confiscated, but rather on the pair she had sent off this morning. Hinata had looked slightly surprised to see Uchiha Sasuke show up at the gates late. While Hinata was trying to find her tongue, Tsunade had told him off for being late. He'd shrugged and said at least he wasn't three hours late. She'd sent them off then, Hinata with the map to the Kumogakure, Hidden Village of the Cloud, and Sasuke with a warning glare. And then they were gone. They ought to be at Kumogakure in four days time, and then… who knows how long they'd be there.

* * *

They were cutting through the forest to the main road, leaping from branch to branch. As they are going to be traveling for a while, I suppose now would be as good a time as any to describe our shinobi. Sasuke is really not much different than he was when he was twelve. Still the pale, black haired pretty boy, still silent and stand-offish. He'd gotten better though, a sense of humor that would on occasion show itself, a smile that lurked closer to the surface than it did before. He'd matured well, very well in the eyes of his fangirls. He would never be overly muscular, but he had a lithe grace, like steel cord; strong, deadly, silent. He'd rediscovered the joy of buckles; the appearance of restraint, of holding back, although the confidence boost when girls nearly fell over in dead faints (silent at last) also had perks. Black pants, and a black muscle tee, the Uchiha fan emblazoned on the back. Three bright buckles decorated the strap attaching his weapons pouch to his pants; one long strap crisscrossed his right forearm cloth, a match made its way down his left leg. The decorations weren't of any use, or disuse, but he liked them anyway. 

She was only a few inches shorter than he was, with the soft grace of a dancer. Her hair fringed a little past her shoulders, creating a flare of blue black silk when the wind blew. She'd lost the child like roundness, lending a more mature and confident air to her face. Her hitai ate was on her forehead for once. She'd forsaken her infamous jacket, chose not to wear her Chuunin vest, leaving it at home, as a reminder. Instead, black net wound down her arms, fingerless gloves with silver guards protected the backs of her hands. The net connected to a solid black shirt, square cut, to emphasize the hitai ate that did not sit around her neck. She too wore black pants, only the Hyuuga flame on the side of her thighs made the difference. Let us now skip forward a few hours.

The main road had villages scattered along it, they stopped at one for lunch. Hinata pulled out a map, and drew a small x through the village they were in. "We should be in Cloud country in three more days, two if we're quick about it. Tsunade-sama should have sent the Raikage a message by now. So they'll be expecting us in Kumogakure no Sato." She paused, a small sardonic smile playing at her lips. She played with the knot of her hitai ate. "Shall we get moving, Sasuke-san, or would you like some more dango?"

They found getting one room to share while they traveled was a good plan very early on. Hinata insisted they at least alternate who slept on the bed, whenever there was only one to be had. Getting one room had several advantages, it was cheaper yes, but it also meant that neither would be troubled by propositions. Sasuke had been about ready to kill someone the first time they stopped for the night; having asked for two rooms, one for him, the other for his partner, and had been swarmed by would be fangirls. He'd seen Hinata approached by several men; somehow she managed to decline them politely, gracefully without them feeling bad. After that, they'd decided one room would be easier. They appeared at the gates of Kumogakure late on the third night, not too much worse for wear. They were taken to the Raikage, who was amazingly still awake and in his office.

The first thought that came to mind was that the Raikage was… young. She heaved an inward sigh of relief. It meant he had not been in power when the Cloud had betrayed the Hyuuga. She didn't want her past to cause problems now. He was in his early twenties, he reminded her of Shikamaru. He had an air of intelligence and ruthlessness, but that he'd rather not use it if he could possibly help it. Unlike Shikamaru however, it seemed he preferred using a boyish charm that, if one were not on guard, would make one think he was naïve and far too trusting. There were dark circles around his eyes, and they lit up at the sight of their hitai ate.

"You're the Konoha medic nin?"

"No, just her." Sasuke drawled somewhat curtly.

"Ah, a sound tactic. If the medic and her patient find themselves in trouble, you rescue them." He grinned good-naturedly. "I'm Kaemon."

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Wonderful to meet you. I refuse to allow such a delicate looking flower to examine the victims, as I can see she is itching to do. Not at this time of night, Hinata-hime."

Hinata blushed, as much at her transparency as at the nickname. "I…"

Kaemon waved aside her protests. "Go, you'll be escorted to your quarters, come here as soon as you can tomorrow morning. I promise you, Hinata-hime, that the patients will not have worsened their condition by morning. Now go get some rest, you must have pushed yourselves to be here a day earlier than expected." The Raikage all but pushed them out.

Their quarters were just that. _Theirs_. They would be in the same apartment. Two tiny little rooms that just fit the beds and a small table. A main room with two desks. two chairs, a small kitchenette, and a very comfortable looking sofa. Somehow this somewhat more permanent residence together held portent more than sharing one room at inns while traveling did. Hinata felt it, but tried not to let it, or his dark eyes on her back bother her. She chose a room and flopped down on the bed. _This is certainly going to be interesting._


	5. Chapter 5

Not mine, probably never will be... and all of fandom sighs in relief. Oh the havoc that would be wreaked... ahem... yesh anyway. Have at it, teensy bit shorter than the rest, you'll survive I know you will. In great amounts of pain and suffering sure, but you'll live.

Hokay, let me just point out that if you think I'm a consistant updater... I have a bridge to sell you. It's in good condition, going very cheap. I write when the mood strikes me, and because I've been on Thanksgiving Break, the mood struck kind of often. Not so anymore. Don't expect too much from the college student... especially not with Finals week looming up ahead.

Thanks to all for reviews, so glad some people think I'm not wasting my time. Procrastinating totally, but not wasting time... really. Luvkiss!

* * *

**Hidden in Plain Sight  
**

Hinata's record journal was practically blank, she dated every day, but there wasn't anything to write under the headings, so she left them. Today though, she'd probably write as much as she could about the ninja's condition. He guessed, correctly, that she would not note that it had taken them days to find a willing subject. The Raikage had had to pull several strings to convince the ninja that the Konoha medic was only going to examine him. Sasuke had seen a hint of something in the eyes of several ninja passing the two Konoha shinobi. It didn't faze him, but it was probably why Hinata was so on edge. She'd confided to him that she was almost glad they had found a victim, because it meant she had a purpose here.

"Byakugan!" The Raikage watched interestedly as Hinata activated her blood limit. She examined at the ninja on the bed, he was unconscious. As she looked the audience; Raikage, other medic, and Sasuke, they faded away; the only thing that existed was the ninja in front of her. There was supposed something odd about his tenketsu, if the victims were unable to mold chakra properly. They were all still there but… several were different. The chakra flow lessened closer to those tenkutsu, till finally it stopped, isolating each of the affected points. She released a small amount of healing chakra from her fingertips and gently touched the pulsing tenketsu. She shrieked and pulled away as fast as she could. _It tried to… eat the chakra… it…_

A hand on her shoulder forced her out of her frantic thoughts. She looked up, eyes white and wide, into Sasuke's darkly concerned ones. She took calming breaths and tried to regulate her heart before attempting to explain. "The tenketsu… some of them have been reversed… instead of releasing chakra into the body… they're sucking up chakra… he loses chakra when his body tries to create more, so it's stopped creating chakra from those points, meaning he has about a quarter less chakra availible to him. I could see his body has forced the chakra to avoid those points, so it's flowing differently from before as well, and his body doesn't know how to mold it in its new pattern. I… I can't do anything… Those tenketsu would eat any chakra forced directly into them. I could feel… it was pulsing like it held so much chakra that it could explode from the build up. If it did, it would be like my Juuken, a huge burst of chakra at a vital point, only it would be much deadlier. I can't do anything… I…" She was getting caught up in that mantra of helplessness.

"No Hinata-hime, you've been a great help." The Raikage tried to comfort her. "None of our medic could have seen what you have. Your blood limit is amazing." She looked away from the Raikage, as if embarrassed, but as she was looking toward the floor at Sasuke's feet, he could see something else. A flash of uncertainty, of fear. "You are an excellent medic I can tell. Konohagakure should be proud to have you. I wonder…" Kaemon trailed off, looking thoughtful. "Stay a while, I will contact the Hokage, and ask her if she has any way to help you."

Hinata nodded and left. Sasuke cast an unreadable look at the Raikage before following suit.

* * *

_Your blood limit is amazing… blood limit… That's what it all boils down to doesn't it. I have the Byakugan, and that is what separates me from those who become excellent through their own work. I… I'm glad I'm a Hyuuga… I…_ A touch she recognized on her shoulder. "Sasuke-san! I'm sorry for running away but I just couldn't have stayed…" 

"Spar with me."

"What, but you… it's not a spar if I won't use my techniques to fight."

"Then fight with me like I'm your enemy. Fight with like I'm that shadow in your eyes. Fight and try to win." His voice was even, cool, emotionless. He held out his hand. He was trying to help her, wasn't he. Trying in his own way to show her that he acknowledged her. She looked up at him with those eyes of hers. The hand in his was small, white, delicate. When he pulled her up, it was as she were the perfect counter balance to him, ending neatly on her feet, perfectly stable. "Would you fight me like I were the shadow in your eyes, Uchiha Sasuke? Would you fight like you intended to kill?"

"I will fight however I need to; you will fight like your life depended on it, because somewhere in your mind, there is a battle you never finished that you need to. Now spar with me Hyuuga Hinata."

"Byakugan!"

"Sharingan. Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!"

She leapt away. "Shugohakke Rokujoyon Sho!" Sasuke watched as she pirouetted creating her defense. Even if he used shuriken with the fire balls, they wouldn't get past. She was amazingly graceful as she spun. Except that she was getting closer. She was dancing closer to him to attack him whilst behind that defensive technique. He cursed; he rather thought he detected a small smile when she heard it. He leapt into the trees. She wouldn't be able to use that technique on a branch. She leapt after him. Her Byakugan found him leaping down from a tree into a clearing. He probably wasn't going to let her use the Shugohakke Rokujoyon Sho. She'd have to resort to Juuken. However…

As she entered in the clearing, she was met by several shuriken, too close and too late for her defense to block. She flipped over them, landing, to be greeted by Sasuke getting ready to use one of his fire release techniques.

"Hakke Rokujoyon Sho!" She managed to finish sixteen before he blocked her wrists again. He threw her, she flipped into the air.

"Shishi Rendan!" He jumped, arcing closer to her, kicking her unfolding body into a tree. As she was in the middle of landing, the damage wasn't bad, but by the time she'd regained her breath the kunai was at her throat. "You cheated, princess."

She panted a little more before answering the unspoken question. "I told you… healer's weakness."

"You used chakra to create heat instead of disabling chakra. Did you get the targets?"

She looked at him, a tinge of scorn in her gaze. "Yes Sasuke-san. If I hadn't used heat, you'd still have been able to use that combo, so you'd still have won."

"But I wouldn't have been able to use higher level techniques, meaning if I were your enemy, I'd cause less damage before retreating. You can fight well enough. Enough to protect yourself. Shall we go back and see what Godaime has sentenced us to?" Sasuke didn't particularly want to leave Cloud yet. They had yet to run into any hint of his brother. It was possible that his purpose in Cloud was completely unrelated to Hinata's purpose in Cloud. But it was also possible that following on thread would lead to the end of the other. There was that chance... He acknowledged it, his Hokage, notorious gambler that she was acknowledged it as well. He sincerely hoped that this time, she wasn't wrong.

* * *

"Your Hokage has given in to my request." Kaemon solemnly intoned, before breaking into a cheerful grin. "Hinata-hime you really are an excellent medic, and Tsunade-sama as kindly agreed to let you stay here for three months, to help our exceedingly understaffed hospital. Not just the sealed nin, but the rest too. We'll pay you, and you can keep the apartment you're in. Unless you want to move?" At the shrug and head shaking, the Raikage continued. 

"So it's agreed, you two will stay on, Hinata-hime can work in the hospital during the day; and help research after hours. Uchiha-san… well you can train with the available nin. Keep them on their toes. Alright, well you know how to get to the hospital and the training grounds, so you're all set. I'll probably not see you very often, so good luck, ne?"

* * *

They fell into a kind of routine. Hinata would wake up early, make breakfast and lunch for Sasuke, and then go to the hospital and help the doctors. Sasuke would eat breakfast, take the lunch and go to the training grounds and spar. At the end of the day, he would come back, to Hinata sitting at a desk, reading and taking notes. He'd collapse onto the sofa; she'd put aside her books and tend to him. Medicinal creams, bandages, massages and dinner. After serving him she'd go back to her books. He'd stare at her for ten minutes. When she finally gave in, she'd sit on the couch and eat with him. He'd read for a bit, before going to bed. She always went to bed after him. After two weeks, it felt like they had never done anything else. Both felt like any other schedule was a life time ago. Neither could think of what exactly they'd done without the other. They became friends, not always through words, but through companionable silence as well. 


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto and everything affiliated with it does not belong to me. We know this. God knows all the changes I'd make if it did would cause the world to implode. It'd be exciting. :mad giggles: people are asking me what the Raikage is plotting... dude no.. way too much character development required. Kaemon is really only a tool for my nefarious purposes (read: hooking Sasuke and Hinata up). Kaemon fans will... umm... just have to enjoy what few cameos he has. Unless both my muses are off in Tahiti... in which case, yeah, Kaemon may have to filler.

Have fun children, and don't pull the cat's tail.

**

* * *

**

**Hidden in Plain Sight**

She was reading when he came in. She was always reading, becoming a little more stressed as each day went by and all her research led to nothing. The lavender tones in her eyes were brought out by the lavender smudges around them.

Warm hands on her shoulders made her jump. "Sasuke-san!"

"Surely you knew I was here." The hands started massaging her shoulders.

"I… yes but I was going to get the medicines as soon as I finished the page and-"

"Che, I didn't get hit any today. The higher ranks were all on duty. Besides, you look like you need it. I know you go to sleep later than I do, and I know you wake up earlier to make meals. So just relax, before I call the Raikage to charm you into doing so." His hands almost imperceptibly tightened when he mentioned the Raikage, but she was too tired to notice.

"I- alright. Thank you." She leaned forward to continue reading, as he continued to knead. He didn't know how long they'd been doing this, but finally, she slumped forward, fast asleep. The chink of metal reminded him that she was still wearing her forehead protector. She'd started wearing it around her head as opposed to her neck since the beginning of the mission, and he had yet to see her without it. As he intended to carry her to her bed, he gathered her hair, and undid the knot. The motions were …sensual. His hands in her hair felt strangely _good_. Carefully, gently, so as not to wake her, he lifted the band away from her, and had to force himself not to drop it.

She woke to a feather light touch on her forehead. "Sasuke-san?" she asked sleepily.

"This is wasn't there before." The light touch was tracing her forehead, in a pattern she knew… she started. She'd forgotten about the fake seal. She'd been trying so hard to go to bed after him, but she'd been so tired today. "Ano… it's…"

He leant down and whispered in her ear. "Tell me in the morning."

"But your training… I- eep!" He'd picked her up. _Bridal style_. She covered her mouth with her hands at the thought.

"Not important." He carried her to her room and dropped her a few inches above the bed. "Sleep, we can talk over breakfast."

* * *

When she came out of her room, she nearly walked into Sasuke, who was leaning on the wall opposite her door. His mouth twitched a little, fighting a smirk as she squeaked over her near collision. He followed her into the kitchen and helped her prepare breakfast. When she reached for ingredients for his lunch he stopped her.

"I'm not going to train today. And you aren't going to the hospital. Have you forgotten that it's a day of rest?" Sasuke gave in to the mouth twitch and smirked good-naturedly as she turned pink, confirming that she had indeed forgotten, so caught up was she in the flurry of research. He carried breakfast out to the table they'd moved in front of the couch. She sat down, very primly, entirely too self conscious. Sasuke draped himself over one end, and began to eat. Hinata eventually followed suit. When she put down her bowl, she was pulled into lying across his lap, head resting on the sofa's armrest.

"Now about this seal on your forehead…"

"It's not a real seal." Hinata offered weakly. "It's just paint, sealed with chakra."

"Why would you need a fake seal, which you keep hidden, that you didn't need to have in Konoha?"

Hinata made herself comfortable, as she might be there a while. Sasuke's heart did something… weird. It was too fleeting, and too unknown, but he noted it. She began talking, and the pleasant fall of her voice relaxed him, even as the story she told made his fists clench.

"You know the Hyuuga have a Main House family, and a Branch family. I am of course, of the main house; Neji-niisan is of the Branch family. The Branch family is supposed to protect the head family. Every member of the Branch family is sealed when they are four. The seal is like a cage for them. If a main family member uses a seal I never intend to learn, it causes the branch family member targeted a great deal of pain. It attacks their nervous system… I saw it used first when I was three… on my uncle, Neji's father." She tried not to think about how much Neji had hated her after then.

"Anyway, the seal prevents the Byakugan from leaving the Hyuuga family. If a sealed person dies, the blood limit dies with them. So it is understandable that I was a target for kidnap. I was the weakest, and yet I was the heir. I would be an easy kill, and they'd still have the Byakugan for their troubles." Hinata paused to keep herself together. Sasuke was staring at the wall, listening intently to what she said nonetheless. His hand had started stroking her hair at some point during her narrative, but it just felt so… _right_ that she didn't want it to stop. She sighed softly and continued. "It was around then that the Kumogakure and Konohagakure signed a peace treaty. As a sign of trust, the Kumogakure envoys were put in the Hyuuga compound.

"That night, I was kidnapped from the Main House. My father detected the intrusion and killed the nin. It was Kumogakure's ambassador. They had managed to find information enough to try and steal the Byakugan away from Konoha, from the Hyuuga. Kumogakure however refused to acknowledge that, and demanded that Konoha pay them back for that life, with the life of my father. He was quite prepared to go… but Hizashi-sama, my uncle, my father's identical twin, demanded to go in his place. He had the seal because my father was born first, which automatically made him Branch family. Funny how a few minutes can change your entire life. Hizashi-sama chose to die, not for the Hyuuga clan, but for his brother's sake. Neji-niisan was so bitter about it for years. I'm kind of glad the Chuunin exam turned out the way it did." She smiled softly. "Neji-niisan finally found out what happened to his father, was acknowledged by the Main House, and found his destiny is his own to shape. That made me happy, seeing him feel so free. He did apologize for hurting me, and he fought so well against Naruto-kun, what I saw of that match at any rate." The hand in her hair stilled for a few seconds.

"So you have the fake seal in case some Cloud nin remember what happened; and to prevent a fight, you'd pretend to be Branch family, useless to them even in death."

Hinata nodded slowly, Sasuke could feel it.

"Yes… I was relieved when I saw that Kaemon was so young. He couldn't have been more than ten when I was kidnapped, so he probably doesn't know anything about this. It would be uncomfortable to say the least, if the previous Raikage knew I, Huuuga Hinata, was the medic nin Konoha had sent them." She sat up, giving Sasuke a look of gratitude, before it took on a hint of mischief. "Your turn." Before he could protest she'd pulled him into the same position, one hand splayed on his collar bone to prevent him from leaving. "So what stories does the Great Uchiha Sasuke have for this small medic nin?"

He could feel the heat of her fingers through his shirt. It was rather distracting, truth be told. However he replied as blankly as he could. "Uchiha Sasuke is just a ninja, with a much publicized life. What could this medic nin not know, seeing as she helped him with his cursed seal, which few enough know about."

Hinata kept her gaze on him. "Maybe, if someday he was willing, he could tell her why he chose his seal over his hitai ate. But perhaps not today. Maybe today, he can help her research."

He looked at her at last, mockingly. "And why would he do that? In fact, why would he even allow her to research at all, when those books seem to be sucking the life out of her?" He reached up; thumb gently tracing the darkness under one eye. "These were not here before either. If all you're going to do today is research, I'm not moving, and we will see how useful the Byajugan really is. Like can it help you read the scrolls that are _all_ the way over on that table."

She pushed at him ineffectually, squirming a little underneath his back. He just lay there, arms tucked behind his head, looking at her, with that insufferable smirk on his face. She huffed slightly, before smiling at him. It was amused, resigned and so _warm_. Sasuke wanted…

* * *

The masks finally came off.

* * *

"So if you're going to keep me here all day, what did you intend to do for lunch?"

Sasuke bit back on remarking that he could just as well eat _her_, that thought needed to be squashed, and it was, very quickly, so he simply shrugged. "Well if you promise not to move, I could fix lunch."

"But Sasuke-san, I only just got the records for the events, and I'm curious. Please?" If she couldn't fight him, she could try diplomacy.

Sasuke saw it in a different light. Using that timid appeal to his inner gentleman. He sighed and went to her desk. He tossed the latest scroll to her, and set about making lunch. When he came back to the couch, Hinata was sitting very stiffly, the scroll in her lap very carefully folded, her hands were wringing each other.

"Hinata? What's wrong?"

"Sasuke-san?" Her voice was even, if tense. "Was I the only one who thought that each seal victim was the only casualty of these attacks? Because apparently they weren't. I… so many died… and only one person came away with the seal. Even if there were other nin, some of high ranks… only one was sealed each time… I… but so many witnesses _weren't_ ninja. I- I just…"

Sasuke set down the tray and sat next to her. "Care to calm down, read more and explain to me?"

Hinata slowly turned to look at him. "The numbers are… incredibly high." She looked down at the files in front of her, skimming the contents. "What!" Her eyes went wide, fixing on a set of characters, characters she was familiar with. "Sa-suke…" One hand shakily clutched his sleeve. "The ninja… each time were identified as…" she gulped, "Hoshigake Kisame and Uchiha Itachi, S-rank missing nin." She looked at her partner. His face was unreadable, but the hand that removed hers from his shirt was steady. He didn't release the hand, but motioned her to continue. "They… the victims' accounts all agree that someone they later identified as Hoshigake Kisame took out most of the people. Then they saw red… and apparently blacked out." Sasuke tensed. Hinata forced herself to continue. "After they recovered somewhat they were able to identify their attackers from the bingo book." Hinata didn't look at Sasuke, trying instead to objectively read the reports of the survivors.

"All the parents and teachers know… guess they didn't want their precious children knowing that such evil could exist. Itachi is my older brother." Sasuke's eyes were hidden by his bangs. Hinata put the scroll on the desk, and scooted closer. "When I was little, he was my mentor, I wanted to grow up and be as much like him as possible, if not better. One night, I came home from the Academy late… and the streets of the Uchiha compound were dark and empty, and I was afraid. I found my brother in our house… he'd killed my parents… _our_ parents… he'd killed everyone… that's why I'm an Avenger. That's why I came on this mission… because my brother had been seen here… and because I hate him, I will stop him, and I will kill him."

"Sasuke…kun." Sasuke looked at her, the suffix change registering. She clung to his arm, resting her head on his shoulder. "Promise me one thing… that if you ever meet him, you'll come back to Konoha with me. I couldn't bear to lose you to someone like that… you're my friend and you're so strong…"

"If I ever meet him here, close your eyes, close your ears, close your mind. The red… is the Mangekyou Sharingan. I never want to see you have to suffer that, no matter what happens to me. It's my life, and if I have to give it up to avenge my family, I will. I made a vow to…" _To kill a certain man… and to revive my clan…_ Hinata seemed not to have noticed he'd left that sentence unfinished, she didn't move, just sat with him, in the silence that only two people who understand each other know.

* * *

authoress would like to note that she is fully aware characters are a tad OOC... she would also like to point out that it'd be really boring for her if they weren't. authoress suggests anyone who has a bee in their bonnet about it to play in traffic and drink bleach. 

authoress is on a real roll here... authoress asks that you check out the companion pieces for Hidden in Plain Sight, by clicking the little link to Revealing Moments. Arigatou!


	7. Chapter 7

If _I_ owned Naruto... someone... would spontaneously have blue hair... because it's all about the blue hair. As I _don't_ own Naruto... you can put away the cameras.

That more than a little OOCness, if you don't think it was there before... it starts now. I personally think the whole fic is moderately not in character, but as I covered my bases in the authoress notes first chapter, it's all good.

So there may be some completely out of character romancing. I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself. I'm a closet romantic, and if _I _were going convince the love of my life that they were the love of my life, the "sex on a hot platter" look is totally how I'd do it. Of course... as we haven't reached that stage of relationship development, we're settling for "sin personified". I hear it's the new black.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Hidden in Plain Sight  
**

"Sasuke-kun?" There was still a slight pause, as if Hinata had to remember that she'd taken to calling him that.

"Hn?" Her tone sounded worried, so he looked up.

"I was looking at the victim reports… the earliest victims seem to be the ones that are the better than the rest."

"I imagine my brother has managed to perfect his technique by now." Sasuke's voice held a slight note of cynicism.

"I suppose, but not just that… There are strings of attacks, and they're all fairly similar, but then there are gaps, and then the next victims are worse off… Sasuke-kun… he's practicing. He's modifying it and practicing for the most efficiency… is… is it for… you?"

"Most likely. Now let's go, the Raikage wanted you at the hospital. As of five minutes ago. There was some kind of explosion."

* * *

They were in the empty halls of the hospital. Slowly the tears stopped rolling down her face. Sasuke did not understand. Surely she had killed people on missions…then he realized that it wasn't quite that that had upset her. "Hinata…why are you crying? I don't understand…" His breath was warm against the shell of her ear. "He wanted to die; he was brave to do so, to end his life…" 

"No Sasuke-kun, no he wasn't." Hinata looked up at him at last. "He wasn't being brave at all. He wanted to die because he wanted to run away. His family is gone, he endured so much pain, and if he'd lived, he'd have had to endure so much more. If by some miracle he managed to regain the use of his arm, the one we _didn't_ have to amputate," the tears started flowing again. Sasuke didn't know what to do, so he very carefully folded his arms around her, knowing that it was supposed to be a comforting gesture, one he'd seen often enough in the hospitals. She gulped and continued. "If he did manage…what could he do? He was a ninja. But after that attack, he lost his family, he lost his pride, he lost his way of life. He was running away, Sasuke. Helpless, alone, nowhere to go, no one to turn to… that is painful." There was a tiny bitter laugh from the vicinity of his shoulder.

"You're so strong; there was never any question of you dying from anything but battle wounds or old age. Honor, pride all that. But everyone is not like you. You are brave to risk the chance that maybe someone is stronger than you, or maybe there are too many of them. But there is a difference between gambling your life and throwing it away.

"Have you ever stared at a blade, wondering if maybe you'd be happier if you used it on yourself? Escaping from all the troubles of life. When you're helpless and alone… living is one of the hardest things you can do. But when you realize you have friends and people who will miss you, living doesn't seem that bad, and running away from it all becomes harder. That man didn't think he had anyone to miss him, so he chose to run away. I can understand that… but he looked hesitant… like maybe there was some small reason to live for… but he didn't want to live and find out and I… I'm sorry." She rubbed at her eyes. She looked up at him, and in that second of eternity, he simply reacted.

One hand cradled the base of her skull, reveling in her hair; the other found its way to her cheek, wiping away tears, tilting her head up. Either his ninja skills were faster than thought, or she was leaning into him, into a kiss neither were sure should happen. Except that it did, so it was too late anyway. Her lips were soft and full, and he never wanted to leave them. His mouth was like velvet, gentle and firm and she just wanted to lose herself into him. Into… Uchiha… Sasuke.

He pulled away a millimeter or so, to let them breathe a little. She looked into his eyes; dark, warm, strong and strength-lending… like a cup of coffee, and she was afraid. Afraid that like coffee, she could become addicted to something that couldn't love back, that it would leave her helpless in its absence. She slipped out of his loose arms; bright pink, stuttering excuses, and fled. He let her. He turned, and walked away in the other direction, past the calmly surprised Raikage.

"I think she said your sister only suffered minor burns from the explosion and is in the corner room. Good day, Raikage-sama."

* * *

His feet led him to the closest hill. He dropped himself down, onto his back, and stared at the clouds. He could still see her wide, white eyes as she pulled away from him. Eyes he wanted to keep forever, away from anyone else who could possibly bring that look into her eyes. They were bright, and not with tears then, but with pleasure. Her eyes were amazingly expressive, for being white. There was usually a soothing coolness in them, like a light breeze on a warm day. But just then, there'd been heat, heat that her usual shy demeanor and politeness could not deny. He wanted… he wanted to draw that heat out, from the soft glow that lit her eyes, and turn it into flames that clouded her eyes with passion. Her eyes could see so much… like the pain of others, their joys, their strength… 

He began to think about what she had said before fleeing. Would living helpless really be that much worse than death? Hinata seemed to think so… and so did Itachi, didn't he? Incapacitating ninjas, forcing them to live because ninja refuse to die… practicing, improving this seal so that his brother would, in his delusions of strength… live a death. Live and hate life. What made life worth living anyway? Sasuke thought about that. He could think of a number of things... kicking Naruto's ass into next week, learning a new technique, the taste of tea, that look in Hinata's eyes, the feel of her lips… oh this was bad.

He wasn't in love with her… not yet. But he wanted to find out… take the gamble and see if love _could_ come. It seemed that she needed time to sort herself out as well. He could give that to her… he could wait, not happily, but he would. She understood him, she fit him, she intrigued him. He would wait as long as he needed to, so long as she finally came to him.

Hinata had gone back to their apartment and was lying on the sofa, thinking. If she'd ever thought that this would happen… well she had, hadn't she… increasingly often lately… What, indeed, if Sasuke and she were to grow closer than they already had. Well first off, when they got back, the Raikage would wonder why he could hear Hinata's name being screamed in the distance, and why it sounded like it was being screamed by many many irate girls.

And then the rumormongers would nod and say they had seen it coming, because wouldn't the Hyuuga just _love_ to take the Sharingan and add it to their bloodline. And then the Hyuuga would have to restrain themselves from killing said rumormongers, because why would the Hyuuga want to weaken the Byakugan with other blood, Hyuuga Hinata's Byakugan no less?

And to get back to Hinata; well after screaming, the Uchiha Sasuke Fanclub would most likely attempt to lynch her, and Ino and Ten Ten would attempt to beat their heads in, and Shikamaru would complain and Neji would avoid everyone… and Hanabi would become heir, because Hinata would no longer be a Hyuuga…She took off her hitai ate at this thought, and looked into it, the seal on her forehead distinguishable in the curved metal. Hanabi wouldn't have to be sealed as Branch Family… and Hinata could be free from ruling the Hyuuga, from being forced to decide which of two evils was the lesser. How could she choose when, if both were evils, how could she force these people, her family to live with her decision? She was too soft-hearted to do that. Hanabi however... Hanabi wasn't. If Hanabi became the heiress... Hinata could focus on helping her, the Hyuuga, and everyone else… and Hinata would be with Sasuke.

Putting aside the large number of people that _didn't_ matter, falling in love with Uchiha Sasuke couldn't cause too much damage. Which was just as well, because Hinata had a feeling that she'd started falling a while ago. _Just like coffee… that first taste was different, bitter, and too strong. And yet now, after sipping at it for so long, I can't imagine being without it. I might break if I fall too hard for him, but it would be so difficult to stop now… I could be happy with Sasuke, couldn't I? How is he different from anyone else… he's still human, still alive, still growing… and I want to grow with him. I wonder if any of his fan girls feel the same… does Sakura? I…need to talk to him… when he… comes back…_ She didn't know when she fell asleep, but she did, the thoughts of coffee and a certain ninja swirling around in her head, keeping her company.

* * *

Sasuke came back to the room, intent on talking with Hinata. He wanted to make her understand as soon as he could, as if that would shorten his wait. He found her lying on the couch, sleeping; the mark on her forehead a dark contrast to the pale glow of her skin. Her mouth looked like it would smile, given one tiny little push in the right direction. Whatever was she thinking about? Sasuke really wanted to talk, a highly unusual event in itself, and the target was sleeping… 

Sasuke sighed and started to make dinner, debating whether to be quiet or not; be polite, because she looked so peaceful, or be impatient and get his answers faster.

She was blinking fuzzily as he set the food down on the table. Sasuke repressed the fleeting thought that watching her wake up was one of the most… adorable _did he really just use that word?_ things he'd ever had the pleasure of witnessing. The smile that had been threatening her mouth won out as she murmured a sleepy greeting. Now that she _was_ awake, Sasuke found himself unable to say anything but "Ittadakimasu". Neither spoke throughout the meal. Finally, when the crockery and chopsticks were neatly piled on the table, the silence broke.

"Sasuke… about what happened at the hospital, I wanted to ask you…"

Hinata looked so vulnerable, so unsure… Sasuke didn't care if this compounded the tension or alleviated it. He leant over, pushing her down almost horizontal with the couch. His voice was husky and soft, his eyes were dark, he was temptation itself, and he was drawing on it as much as he could.

"What did you want to ask me? Why, maybe? Because to be painfully honest, I didn't know _why_. Now however, I can tell you that I don't regret it, and would quite happily do it again." Hinata sank further into the couch as his words sank into her. "You seem to meet me so well… but the only way to see if you complete me was to move beyond what we had." His eyes took in as much of her as they could in their current position. He leant closer, whispering in her ear, smugly noting the pink washing across her cheeks. "You're as close to perfect as anyone can get. And I'm warning you, that I'm going to fight to keep you mine. Now," he sat back, as if nothing had happened, "what _were_ you going to ask me?"

Hinata brought her hands to her face as she too slowly righted herself. Her heart was racing, because hadn't he just answered any questions she might have had at this point? And answered what she wanted the most right now? She smiled lightly, fitting herself to him this time, where he sat comfortably, propped up on the couch end, that sardonic smirk making it impossible to ignore the fact that he had everything completely under control. And this time she answered his questions, lips a hairsbreadth away from his skin as she murmured.

"The questions I was going to ask are irrelevant now. The one question I want to ask you right now is… can we finish what we started in the hallway now?" She leaned back to take in his response. There was a second of surprise before she got her answer. It was, to say the least, a favorable reaction.

* * *

Don't hurt me! If you disapprove umm... well go talk to alll the people who've been waiting for the romance. And if there aren't any... well go stub your toe. It's not the authoress's fault she feels the need to liven up her boring college existance by playing with fiction puppets... well maybe it is... but you know... suck an elf (tenth kingdom, don't own it either). anyway... I should stop now... before I hurt myself.  



	8. Chapter 8

Again... kinda really short, you'll live. Still do not own Naruto or anything affiliated with it. I wouldn't be in school if I did, oh hell no... meh. The possibly out of character romance has spread like a disease! It didn't stay in that one chapter, oh no. :authoress cackles evilly till her throat reminds her that she can't: Anyway... because Hinata is cute, and Sasuke is hot, I shall twist them to fit my own deviously demented purposes... yay for manipulation of character.

Have fun children.

* * *

Several weeks later… 

"Thank you for all your help. Have a safe journey. May our paths cross again someday."

"Raikage-sama."

"Arigatou Kaemon-sama."

They were leaving Cloud, finally. There really was no reason to stay, Hinata had done everything she could, and it was apparent that Sasuke was not going to find any trace of his brother this close to Kumogakure no Sato. Hinata had been impatient to leave; Sasuke had had to pay close attention to see it. Neither could wait until they were safely back in Konoha, four days later. Four days of travel. Which meant…

"I'm not sure I trust you sleeping in the same room at night."

Hinata nearly fell off the tree branch she had stepped on. "Wh-hat?"

Sasuke smirked, that really annoying, superior one. Usually it made girls' hearts flutter, but not Hinata's. She was still pink, but managed to throw a kunai at him. He caught it, twirled it and slipped it into his weapons pouch.

For a month, ever since that episode in the hospital, they'd become more and more comfortable with each other. Neither was much used to tactile contact, but both found a comforting pat or a stroke across the bangs all that was needed to acknowledge the pleasure of the other's company. Of course, being mature adults, they knew when to draw the line. Happily, they found that line to be unnecessary; kisses stayed kisses, cuddles stayed warm and fluffy. He teased her, she blushed and tried to deny it. She'd appeal to his possessive (but easy to manipulate) inner gentleman, he'd fight it and lose. It was fast becoming exceedingly difficult for either to picture not having the other. Sasuke was becoming all too aware that happiness and half of his vow lay in the ninja picking her way through the trees just behind him.

Night wasn't going to fall for a while yet, but the village they were in was the only one for a good long way, so they stopped there. Hinata wasn't sure whether to be dismayed that she could only get one room for the night. It seemed that a sense of innate unease had settled over the area, and everyone in it knew enough not to wander after dark. When the innkeeper warned them about it, Hinata flicked a glance over at Sasuke, who'd tensed slightly. Laughing a trifle forcedly, she'd thanked the man and herded Sasuke into the room.

"Sasuke-kun? It could be your brother… are you…" She was interrupted, rather rudely, by Sasuke getting that deliciously devious look. Before she could even think about what that meant, she found herself against the wall.

"You were so anxious to get me up here," his teeth delicately raked her earlobe "and now that we are, all you can think about is my brother?" He pulled back and gave her a mock glare.

Hinata tried the coy look Ino had been so insistent worked so well. "Well I did hear that Uchiha Itachi was the most attractive, even if he was the scariest, ninja in Konoha for a long while." Hinata looked at the ceiling innocently. "Insecure, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke gave her a _look_, before proceeding to prove that he really didn't have anything to be insecure about.

"Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

"Hinata!" The medic nin had dodged the fireball, but Sasuke was even more on edge. A Katon technique was a signature Uchiha move. He landed in the clearing in time to see Hinata take on a defensive pose. An agonizing moment of eternity later, Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame made their presence known. 

"Sasuke… what a nice… surprise." Itachi's voice was cool, indifferent.

"Hinata, don't look into his eyes, whatever happens… I told you this before…"

"Oh don't worry little brother. I won't hurt her. I won't hurt either of you. Not today. Kisame however… he'll look after you, I have other business to attend to." Itachi nodded shortly.

Kisame gave the two shinobi a grin, full of teeth and full of malicious glee. Itachi disappeared, and at that unofficial signal, they began to fight. One for sadistic sport, two for their lives.

"Hinata, his sword…" Sasuke paid for trying to warn his partner. He blocked the handle of aforementioned sword, trying desperately to keep the sword blade away from his shoulder. For all the strength he put into pushing it away, Kisame pushed it closer and closer still. Suddenly he dropped the sword and grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders, whirling him around to take the many projectiles Hinata had thrown. Sasuke went limp for a second, and Kisame released him. Mistake. Sasuke looked up and grinned before stabbing Kisame's hand with as much force as he could. He leapt away as Kisame swore, seeing several things that did not bode well. Littered on the ground were twigs, not drops of blood. The girl had tricked him. His sword was a good five feet away. Too far. And attached to the kunai in his hand, was an exploding tag. It went off.

As the smoke cleared, Kisame could see that his hand was in ruins, and that the girl was moving towards him at alarming speed.

"Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shou!" _He doesn't have his sword, this is my only chance to drain as much of his chakra as possible. …Sixteen… Thirty-two… Sixty-four… One…_

Kisame managed to block her attack, and sent her straight into a tree. She slid down, having been unable to prevent her head from making contact with the unmovable object.

"That is no way to treat a lady. Chidori!" Sasuke punched Kisame as hard as he could. _Especially not my lady. My… princess._ He'd aimed for the sternum, to limit movement should Kisame still be able to fight.

Kisame was still standing, but Sasuke soon remedied that with a flurry of taijutsu. Kisame fell, his great chakra supply not enough to overcome the pain and damage he'd taken in the short but intense battle. Hinata wouldn't get up for a few hours. Sasuke looked at the two unconscious forms, and made up his mind.

* * *

"Katon: Gokakyu…" 

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata's voice was weak, and her eyes fluttered erratically.

"Hinata! Don't try to move yet."

"What… what are you doing?" She was looking at the large pile of wood and … were those blood stains?

"Just getting rid of the trash."

"I knew you'd beat him." Hinata gave him that smile; that admiring, grateful, understanding smile. She lay back… and then that niggling thought she'd pushed to the back of her mind surfaced. "Sasuke-kun? Where is the sword?"

"It's in there. Along with the…" Hinata interrupted him.

"You weren't planning to use the Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu just now, were you?" The medic nin persona made a cameo, and glared at him. "After all the chakra you used…"

"Didn't use that much chakra. Didn't have to resort to a third Chidori."

"Being able to use the Chidori itself, much less four times in one day is impressive. But please be careful. It's not a technique you can use lightly." The tone had gone from scolding to imploring.

Those eyes were just so damn pleading. Sasuke exhaled, before leaping over to flick her hitai ate. "You wouldn't be telling me that you don't trust me, now would you?" he teased, patented Uchiha glory boy smirk at full amusement.

She frowned slightly at the levity. In apology he smoothed her hair behind her ear, a silent promise in his dark eyes. She relaxed somewhat, he was alive, and apparently quite healthy, even if he did think he could create fire hot enough to melt a sword. A sword that according to records could eat chakra…

"Sasuke-kun! The sword!" Hinata tried to rise excitedly but could only remain on her knees. Sasuke tried to push her back down gently, hushing her.

"It's in there, don't worry, it…"

"Sasuke-kun, I want the sword. Get it out of there, and give it to me." Hinata pushed at him ineffectually.

"Did you hit your head that hard? Why would you want the sword? You do know that it-"

"It drains chakra. I know. That's why I want it." He was giving her a blank look. She sighed and tried to explain. "The victims of the seal. I told you and the Raikage that trying to break the tenketsu would be like the Juuken. A burst of chakra. If we could break that sword into pieces, we could use the shards to remove the excess chakra…" Suddenly all the problems became apparent and Hinata collapsed back into a sitting position. She gave a self deprecating laugh. "The shards would have to be almost inside the tenketsu to siphon away the chakra. And the timing would have to be exactly right. To apply the chakra and then use the sword as soon as the tenketsu broke… it'd be close to impossible…" She choked back tears of frustration, even as that bitter laugh persisted.

Sasuke knelt beside her, tilting her head toward him, looking into those watery white eyes. "Close to impossible means that it could be done. We'll go back to Kumogakure, we'll bring them the sword, we'll send Godaime a message." He didn't say much, he never did. He never really needed to with her. She watched him, so very glad that she had found him. Then the darkness seeped back.

He retrieved the sword, still wrapped in its protective covering. He looked at it… had the undoing of his brother's evil really been held by his brother's own partner? The irony was close to painful. It made sense, in a sick and twisted and very Itachi way. He moved it away from the pyre.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" The flames built, higher and higher. Sasuke didn't dare stay too long, even if he had beat Kisame, it was too soon to try to face Itachi as well. And he wouldn't risk Hinata or her mission, he had promised.

* * *

I don't know if i did the fight scene any well... eh.. I tried... it seemed like a good idea when I was typing it.. I'm sure I'll get song and verse on how to improve it, so have at it, o ye pirahna like readers. If enough people ask for more inbetween scenes... I'll stick some into the Revealing Moments set.

luvkissbye

matte... Thank you all reviewers, means much that you express interest na no da. By the by, Hinata's an adult, a medic and she has other female friends. Innocence is over rated. And unnecessary for real world application.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiill don't own it. Aren't you all just so glad. I mean.. look at what I'm doing to _these_ characters. Dear lord the havoc. Wouldn't it be fun? Anyway, for you all, who've managed to put up with the babblings of the authoress for this long... which looking back on it now... hasn't actually been that long... going through things fairly very quickly... I think my muse is trying to get out of our agreement by making things that much less detailed... there may be some major revision done, or there may not. Either way... announcement:

FINALS START TOMORROW

of course, i don't actually have to take them tomorrow, but i really need to start SERIOUSLY prepping for them... so as a good by gift... two chapters... go on... shoo

* * *

Sasuke watched; Hinata and the other medics were so very tense. It was understandable, they weren't sure this would work; none of them had done anything like this before. Practicing on a doll was not the same as actually performing the procedure on a person. If it didn't work, he was sure Hinata would withdraw into her shell, drowning in guilt and doubt. 

Sasuke watched from outside the protective circle. Hinata was marking the affected tenketsu, the other medics watching her carefully. She was running a great risk, informing all the ninja in the room of how the Juuken worked. Granted, unless one had the Byakugan, the Juuken was just careful chakra release, no different from climbing a tree. Hinata herself did not seem to mind. She wanted to help the helpless, it was such a great weakness, and yet it was her greatest strength.

Sasuke watched as Hinata carefully touched the marked points, slowly feeding them chakra. Several agonizing moments later, at a nod from Hinata, another medic, from the Grass as it were, prepared for his part. A quick movement of her free hand, and he deftly slid the delicate pin under her fingers, into the ninja's body. She opened her eyes from the flinch of hope and denial. Breathing a sigh compounded of several days' worth of relief, she took the pin by its bulbous metal head, barely feeling a tug from it, and removed it.

Sasuke watched as Hinata reactivated her blood limit. She stared at the ninja like she only just realized her was there. Sasuke's shoulders relaxed when she smiled, holding up the long, innocent looking pin.

"We did it. Now to repeat the procedure with all the other tenketsu, with all the other patients. This pin should be ready to use again in a day or so…" The other medic nins were ignoring her explanations, too busy congratulating her.

"Konoha is blessed to have such skilled medics and such a wise Hokage. I do hate to impose, but unless she can teach my medics that trick, we shall have to keep you until you finish all of the victims." The Raikage laughed good-naturedly, but the silent Konoha nin beside him could see the flash of steel. Kumogakure had been hard hit, and the Raikage needed as many nin as could be saved. He was understandably furious with the ninja who had sealed those of his village. He had also been understandably delighted when Hinata informed him that Hoshigake Kisame had been killed in battle. He had lauded the two Konoha nins for that feat, the lines marring his face disappeared for a little while. He heaped praises upon Hinata and her incredible skills. She never knew and continued to work her small miracles, because it brought her joy to know she could.

* * *

She taught some of the more skilled medics what to seek to find the throbbing tenketsu, what to feel for, since they could not see like she could. Many of the Cloud medics had come back, some brought their patients, most wanted to carry the cure away with them. All were properly grateful; the shared desire to heal removed any walls that heritage and geographical location created. Hours turned to days, days turned into weeks… until finally 

"They're all done. We did it." Hinata felt like she should have known that the list of patients wasn't endless. However the messages that appeared sporadically proclaiming another had finally healed and was ready to accept missions had finally stopped. More and more Cloud ninja were appearing and disappearing from Kumogakure. The Raikage was not letting them rest, insisting they take on their missions immediately; they'd rested enough when they couldn't do anything.

Hinata however, couldn't rest. Uchiha Itachi couldn't have been happy that his partner had been killed. But everything was so quiet. It scared her, this lurking evil that no one could trace. Sasuke had been training harder than ever with the Cloud nin. The Raikage had jokingly suggested that Sasuke was the reason so many ninja were accepting their missions. It was refreshing to spar after a long bout of inactivity, but duty was as good an excuse as any not to continually have their hitai ate handed back to them by a foreign nin.

He came back to their little apartment more and more banged up every day. Hinata didn't have a choice but to watch him slowly killing part of himself with each passing day. Sometimes he'd come back and just crawl into bed, she didn't dare try to sneak into his room to heal him. He was a ninja, his senses and reflexes were far too sharp to trick. And the very thought of sneaking into his room, for any reason, made her turn pink. And besides… he didn't want her help on those days. It was killing the facet of him that only she saw. That side that understood that weakness was acceptable. The part of him that didn't care that she wasn't a fighter. The part of him that wanted to see her grow stronger, not so they could fight, but because he cared.

* * *

"Why do you look at me like that?" She had been peeking into his room to see if he was asleep. 

"Like what, Sasuke-kun?" She came in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Like you're not sure you know me. Every time I come in bruised and bleeding you look at me with those eyes and that look, but you still bandage my wounds and kiss me good night. Why?"

Hinata countered with another question. "Why do you feel the need to come in bruised and bleeding in the first place?"

"Because… it makes me feel like I'm alive." Sasuke didn't miss the stiffening of her shoulders and the flicker of something across her face. She moved to rise. He grasped her wrist, determined to explain this to her, as she had explained to him in the hospital hallway months ago. "When I was with the Sound, pain was my only connection to reality. I could watch others in pain, but it didn't feel real. Watching them suffering was … difficult. But not painful.

It was feeling my own blood dripping to the floor that told me that I was still myself, that the deception hadn't completely taken over me. It meant I could still fight, I could still become stronger, that I was still human. I have to become stronger. Weeks ago you told me that death was better than living an empty life…"

"So a life without pain is empty?" Her voice was hard, and she tried to pull her hand out of his.

"That's not what I want to say. If I'm not strong enough to kill my brother, I will have to live with everything he's done and everything he does until he dies. If he wants to attack Konoha, I want to be the first person to fight him. If he wants to use that seal on me, he'll have to defeat me in a fair fight, and I don't want to take the chance that maybe I won't win. If he wants to hurt me by hurting you…"

Hinata stopped him with a chaste brush of her lips, that tremor in his voice had to be hurting him more than it pained her. She understood better now. He was afraid, afraid of his brother, afraid of what he himself couldn't do. He was afraid of his weaknesses. So he was trying his best to eliminate physical flaws to make up for the pieces that had been shattered in his mind. By his brother, by someone he loved and looked up to.

And she understood that like she and Neji… perhaps he still loved and looked up to his brother. Which made the pain that much worse. There is no better way to get rid of that debilitating ache, than to drown it in the pain of getting stronger. To gain acknowledgement from someone who refuses to look at you, it was so easy to warp it into an addiction.

Sasuke already had.

"I made a vow… that I'd kill him and revive the clan. But what if I'm not strong enough? That's why I have to beat him. I'm getting tired of being the Uchiha Avenger, I want to be Uchiha Sasuke. _Just_ Uchiha Sasuke. I'm getting tired of worrying that he might try something else. I'm tired of looking over my shoulder in case he's there. And I'm tired of seeing his face in the mirror, laughing at me and my weakness."

She hushed him; like he wasn't the number one rookie in her graduating class, like he wasn't the man she was falling in love with. She hushed him like she had hushed so many lost souls in the hospital; cradling his head, softly brushing his hair, whispering softly.

"You're tired. You have every right to be tired. You lost your childhood so quickly, please let me baby you, just this once. You're strong enough to exist as a ninja and person, aren't you? You'll grow old, and you'll be happy, and you'll fulfill your vow."

He _was_ tired, he was losing consciousness even as he heard her. _With you_ he wanted to say. _I want to grow old and be happy and revive the clan with you_.

* * *

So yeah, this is like… completely my own perspective on the character's thoughts. I just had to make them get it out in the open some how… and thus the OOCness propagates. Short chapter, but hey, at least I uploaded the next chapter to make up for it. I suppose if you look at it the right way... that's a good thing.  



	10. Chapter 10

In which we find out that the authoress is truly lazy about fight scenes. Don't own Naruto or anythign affiliated with it. Broken record syndrome, we know this. Please keep your hands and arms within the constraints, and all rotten fruit, vegetables, animals and minerals to yourself.

* * *

They were finally going to go back to Konoha. The Raikage had been teasingly reluctant to let Hinata go. Hinata had not played along well. Sasuke could feel her unease. She wanted to be back in her own village. With her family and her friends. And she wanted to be away from the looming threat of his brother. Away from the reminder that evil could exist without any purpose other than its own existence. 

They left quietly, in the bright sun that couldn't warm the cold dread forming in the pit of Sasuke's stomach. That night, she slept next to him, curled protectively around him, as if through intention alone she could keep him safe. As if the warmth of her heart would melt the frost. He could feel the chill within him. Soon… soon he'd see. They'd both see whether or not Sasuke was strong enough to kill, and continue living.

* * *

They were traveling through the trees. Neither spoke, but the silence, while not cold, was not comfortable. Suddenly that feeling with Sasuke exploded and sent shockwaves all through him. _He _was close. Hinata turned to see Sasuke a shade paler than normal, hand resting on a tree trunk, panting like he'd run a hundred laps. She knew what had to happen next. Silently, she watched him move away from the path they'd chosen. He had his own path to follow, and whether or not he came back was not up to her. He had to do this alone… 

didn't he? _No… no he doesn't. He's not alone, dammit. And I will not lose him to that thought!_

* * *

"Hello, little brother." Itachi stood from where he'd been kneeling formally. "So nice to see you again." 

But Sasuke's eyes were not on his brother. "Hinata!"

Itachi slowly turned to the ninja that had followed Sasuke into the clearing.

"Hinata… Hyuuga?" Itachi's laugh was short and cold. "Oh well done, little brother, well done." Sasuke was paralyzed as he watched his brother back Hinata up against a tree.

"I had heard that you wished to kill me, and then revive the clan. I was going to dismiss them as idle words. However... a Hyuuga... the Hyuuga heiress if I remember correctly... A very... interesting move. Undoubtedly reviving the clan will be a ... pleasure."

Hinata repressed a shudder. His words sent tingles down her spine. But unlike the feathery stroke of nerves she felt with Sasuke, the shivers were more like the carress of a blade. Sensually dangerous, drawing a thin line between pain and pleasure.

Sasuke, much as he wanted to, could not move. He could only stare at his brother, hatred in his red eyes. Itachi was toying with them both. One hand slid behind her head, angling her face into his. His black painted nails tapped the hitae ate over her eyes. Even though she'd blindfolded herself, Itachi had the same effect a snake has on a rabbit. She couldn't move but it put him in the upper hand.

"Did you know," Itachi began conversationally, "that the Sharingan originated from the Byakugan? It became a dominant gene, the numbers increasing till finally the Uchiha separated from the Hyuuga, to create their own clan. Undoubtedly there was a great deal of friendly rivalry. The Hyuuga clan symbol is the flame, is it not?" Itachi's other hand traced the Hyuuga flame lightly on the skin Hinata's shirt didn't cover. "And the Uchiha clan symbol is the marugame-uchiwa… the fan that controls the flames." His fingers skimmed down the unmoving form of the Hyuuga heiress, from the hollow of her throat, down, the valley of her breasts, further, passing over her navel, till finally…they…stopped…

"I wonder how I should paint her into your worst nightmares. Like I did with our...parents so many years ago. Would you prefer to watch her die for three days? Or perhaps tainting her with my touch will be enough…"

"Get your hands off her!" Sasuke had found his tongue, anger and fear driving him to move. He would not watch yet another person close to him suffer. Not because he was too weak to protect them. Not this time.

Sasuke charged, building up the chakra in his hand. Itachi threw him off with the hand he'd had on Hinata, but barely. Surprise flickered in his face before the malice returned.

"So this is how you defeated Kisame. He threatened your woman. Hn, well, I have a wedding gift for you. I've been working on it for months now."

_Now…before he can…_

"Juuken!" _One… two… four… eight… sixteen…_

Itachi slapped her, before she could finish, but the damage was done. Hinata had modified the order of the targets, closing off as many as she could that would feed his eyes and his hands. His blow sent her to her ground, skidding several feet away, the hitai ate she'd undone skittered to a stop at Sasuke's feet. She had weakened him, but only that.

"So this is the little bird that's been undoing all the damage," he hissed, "well wouldn't it be fitting if she weren't able to do the same for herself…"

Sasuke leapt between Hinata and his brother, trying to attack him again. There was a small storm of fire. Hinata's eyes began to water as she worked furiously to move fast enough, not daring to close her eyes. Finally the flames cleared, and she could see them both, exchanging blows and blocks. She could see neither had taken any more damage than singeing the hems of their clothes.

* * *

Sasuke knew if he didn't land a hit soon, Itachi would, with that twisted mind of his, get bored, and possibly use techniques he wouldn't be able to counter. He had to defeat him now. He tried the Chidori. Itachi suppressed a sigh, catching Sasuke's wrist, and slowly began twisting it, the same mocking sneer that had haunted Sasuke years ago. 

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke leapt and flipped, twisting like a cat, taking his wrist out of his brother's grasp, and his body out of range. Itachi stared after his brother's fleeing form for a brief eternity with unseeing eyes. The girl's blows had brought on one of the ever increasing momentary bouts of blindness, the price he had to pay for exceeding his limits. _The girl. _He whirled on her. She was at the other edge of the clearing, massaging her ribs. A slight rustle gave away what had been done. But it was too late.

Itachi was blinded again and in pain. He staggered to his feet, blood trickling from multiple pierces in his flesh. Sasuke came barreling forward.

"Chidori!"

Itachi blocked, but it was a poor attempt. Sasuke simply knocked the offending arm away with his free hand. Itachi could feel something wrong within him; he was weakening faster than he should have been. The surprise on his face was hidden by the cold hatred. Sasuke gave his brother a feral grin.

"Hinata and I thought we'd return your partner's sword to you. And I have something else."

His slammed his other hand into his brother's chest.

In his last moments of consciousness, Itachi saw his brother, and if his blood red eyes allowed it, he might have cried. But his eyes and what the years had left of his heart would not allow for tears. All he could do was close them, into a sweet darkness he had forgotten was possible.

* * *

"You cut that extremely close." 

"Well the tag exploded when I wanted it to, so I don't see what you're complaining about."

"But you were holding it while it was live. Shouldn't a healer know about unnecessary risks?"

"Uchihas seem to bring out the worst in me."

They laughed until they cried. Her eyes were crying her relief and adrenaline. His heart was crying for his family and his regrets.

"Why did you follow me? You knew I had to fight him."

"But you didn't have to fight him alone, did you?"

He had no answer for that. She continued. "You're strong, I know, but I'm weak enough to be afraid for you. I couldn't go on with out you, and I decided that stopping and waiting was never to be an option if I could be doing something." _Like waiting for Naruto held me back from seeing how truly amazing you are…without the bright orange._

"I… I just didn't want you to think that just because it was your fight… that you were alone."

"Thank you, Hinata." _Thank you for being the strength I needed. For teaching me true strength, and for helping me to find it. Neither of us expected that I'd find it in you. _

"Hinata, do me a favor."

"I can leave you alone, I'll…"

"I want you to mark his tenketsu for me. Juuken is just chakra released through the hand, so I should be able to imitate it."

"H-hai." _You're not going to kill him? Sasuke…_

* * *

Tsunade woke up to her office door slamming. "Shizune?" She blinked blearily, trying to surreptitiously hide the empty bottles on the floor near her feet. "Oh… you're back."

* * *

So what do we think? I'm open to fixing it. I just didn't know what else to put into a fight scene that would be new and exciting and lemony fresh. Except no lemons... I haven't got the courage to write hard core citrus. If you have a suggestion, do tell... because telling me "it needs to be longer" doesn't help me decide what to do to make it so. I fully intend to revise these all at some point. But you know, limited creativity over here. I can't even project what a hypersolid would look like.  



	11. Chapter 11

So like yeah... I had all this in my head, and as I'm waiting till the last possible minute to take my finals... I typed it up. This pretty much completes Hidden in Plain Sight. Whee. I will however keep updating Revealing Moments, because you know, I'm not that cruel to leave you with such bare bones... It will of course, have to wait till AFTER finals. That is a reminder to both you and me. If you wanna whine about it, go ahead. I probably won't listen, because I'm a mean person by nature, and final exams make me cranky. As I've been planning the ending for a while now, unanswered and unasked questions should be answered now. I say unasked questions because I did have a few things I thought people would ask about, but no one did. Either because I was too subtle, or because I'm the only one who thinks up weird questions about stories, which annoys my English professor, no matter how much she tries to hide it. Anyway... HAPPY WINTER FOLKS (because I'm non denominational like that).

by the way... Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

Tsunade woke up to her office door slamming. "Shizune?" She blinked blearily, trying to surreptitiously hide the empty bottles on the floor near her feet. "Oh… you're back."

* * *

The two ninja stood before her, they had both changed a little. But it was noticeable. 

"Welcome back. You two should have a number of stories for me. You had better have been taking good notes."

Hinata handed her journal to the Hokage. She skimmed through it as she spoke.

"The Raikage sent his compliments to the village that trained the nin who defeated Hoshigake Kisame. He said he was sad to have missed what must have been an impressive fight. To kill someone like him during combat."

Sasuke was silent. It had felt… different to kill in cold blood. But it needed to be done. Just as killing in a fight needed to be done. Killing Kisame while he was unconscious wasn't the same as killing an enemy with a kunai while he was trying to drown you. Hinata didn't know he had killed Kisame like that. She didn't know that something inside of him realized, that remembered… the last time he'd killed, or tried to kill after he had already defeated his opponent, when they were weak and helpless and unable to do anything but accept their death. The last time he had done that had been the first Chuunin exam. The last time he had done that, his body was being consumed by Orochimaru's taint. It had taken Sakura to pull him out of it. This time… it had taken a glance at Hinata's prone form that sent him into that killing rage, but a memory of her smile and her principles and the weakness he felt in himself, that had decided he could not take life so wantonly. Hinata had wondered why he'd been so quiet the rest of the day, but had put it down as seeing his brother again. The next time he'd seen his brother though… he hadn't killed him. He'd done much worse.

"What did you do to your brother?"

Tsunade had asked him a question. Hinata gently touched his shoulder. He shook himself out of his thoughts and asked Tsunade to repeat it. He also took Hinata's hand off his shoulder and let it go with a slight brush of his fingers. Tsunade's eyes narrowed at the exchange. He hadn't shaken it off, like she expected. Of course, she hadn't expected Hinata to have been so willing to touch him. Something was up.

"I said, Sasuke, what happened with Uchiha Itachi?"

"Last I knew, he was alive."

Tsunade gave him a look. "Alive? So I don't suppose you happen to know why Cloud nin found him bound and blinded, with chakra burns all over his body?"

"What do you think?"

Hinata stared at a spot on the wall behind the Hokage. She was a healer, and yet the one she loved had been able to do such things to his brother, he was… he was Uchiha Sasuke. And she loved him because he was Uchiha Sasuke… but sometimes, she was too used to his heat to remember what that heat was capable of.

"Hokage-sama. May I make a request?"

"Yes Uchiha?"

"Can you ask that he not be executed?"

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata were back. Ino and Ten Ten immediately demanded and a sleepover party in Ten Ten's apartment. When they found out that she, Hyuuga Hinata, was in love with him, the Uchiha Sasuke; they freaked out. After finally calming them down with much assertion that she would not join his fan club or stalk him or anything, they asked the paramount question: Did she know his feelings for her? She self-consciously laughed and nodded. Hinata immediately dove under the covers, pressing pillows to her ears as both girls … laughed, happily, excitedly, but at a reasonable volume. Hinata peeked out and was attacked with hugs and congratulations. They were happy for her, of course they were, and of course they'd keep it quiet until Sasuke himself acknowledged it. They promised, just as Hinata imagined, to protect her from angry fangirls when Sasuke wasn't around. Hinata nodded, weakly, smiling, resigning herself to no sleep that night. She was so glad her friends were happy for her. It would be nice to have their support no matter what Konoha or her family threw at her.

* * *

The Rookie Nine and Team Gai had decided to get together for a little celebration. Neji joining ANBU; Shikamaru finally getting around to asking Ino if she'd marry him; Shino completing forty missions as a jounin (not his idea); and of course Sasuke and Hinata's return from a successful mission. It was of course also for those who wished to see each other again, to check up on life. The jounin and their missions; Chuunin at the Academy: Ino following Iruka's footsteps, Lee as a specialist in taijutsu; and of course the medic nin, Sakura and Hinata. 

Sasuke was leaning against a platform, Neji, Ten Ten, Hinata and Naruto completing the loose circle. Naruto had just tried to start a conversation.

"So… Hinata-chan, you're looking well…"

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. I…"

"Isn't the flower of love beautiful!" Rock Lee had arrived, picking Hinata up and spinning her around.

"Lee, put my cousin down."

"Lee! Stop being such an idiot!"

"Oi, idiot, let go of my girlfriend." And there was silence. Until…

"Oh Uchiha-san, that's wonderful! The springtime of youth has finally…"

"One inch closer and I'll knock you into the next month."

Lee froze where he was, in the middle of going to embrace Sasuke; Ten Ten looked at Sasuke admiringly. "Hey, can you teach me how to do that?" Neji's face was buried in his hands, Hinata's face was a light pink, partly from embarrassment, and partly because she was sitting on the ground trying to catch her breath. Naruto was in shock. And then…

"Hey, good going!" Naruto enthusiastically pumped Sasuke's hand.

"You all are really troublesome, you know that?"

More of the Rookie Nine had arrived. Ino was walking between Chouji and Sakura, Shikamaru making his easy way behind them.

"So what's all the noise about?" Sakura asked. Ino shot Ten Ten a look, and Ten Ten nodded slightly. Ino fought to keep her face straight. Hinata, having caught the exchange, tried to sink deeper into the ground. Sasuke pushed himself off, walked around Lee, still frozen in that ridiculous pose, and over to Hinata, offering her a hand. She took it without a thought and stood, dusting herself off, as Sasuke cast a glare at Lee, who had finally straightened himself out. Ino and Ten Ten couldn't hold themselves in any longer. "YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER!"

Shino and Kiba arrived to quite a scene. Neji was massaging his temples, looking like this was way too much of a headache. Chouji and Shikamaru were looking on. Sakura had frozen; Lee was going on about the flower of youth and love. Naruto was proclaiming to everyone that he had seen it coming and that even though his best friend did not deserve a wonderful girl like Hinata who was he to say anything? Ino and Ten Ten were cooing over a blushing Hinata, and a slightly exasperated Sasuke. Shino looked over his glasses at Kiba.

"Dammit!" Kiba handed Shino a small wallet before both joined Akamaru in greeting, congratulating but not licking Hinata.

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata grew up and they grew closer. On her twentieth birthday, Hyuuga Hinata formally took over as Head of the Hyuuga House. Kohona's hospital felt her absence, Sasuke felt her distraction. On her twenty first birthday, Hyuuga Hinata stepped down, giving the position to Hyuuga Hanabi, who had never been sealed, per Hinata's request. On her twenty first birthday, Uchiha Sasuke had asked her to marry him. One her twenty first birthday, Hyuuga Hinata finally told Uchiha Sasuke in words, to his face, that she loved him and of course she would marry him.

* * *

"Yo. Itachi." The occupant of the cell was not thrilled at the visitation. 

"Hatake Kakashi."

"None other. Godaime wanted to send me for this joyous task. Your brother sent you a letter. Seeing as you can't exactly read it, that why I'm here."

Itachi could feel the grin, through the mask, through the blindness.

"Dear Aniki, (how nice of him to finally acknowledge you as that!)

We would have sent you an invitation, but you'd probably decline, you wouldn't be allowed to leave anyway, and you make our friends nervous, so we didn't. (Excellent reasons, every one, aren't you so proud your brother didn't lose his mind or something silly like that after all these years.) Hyuuga Hinata, you do remember her of course, has honored me with her hand in marriage (I hear she damn near fainted when he asked). I'm sure you'll be glad to know that she and I plan to be very happy (and fruitful I don't doubt) and that if you hadn't killed the rest of the clan for some reason as yet unknown to me, I would have asked for your blessings first. As it is, I hope this letter finds you in good health anyway.

Your brother,

Uchiha Sasuke"

Kakashi peered through the bars. Itachi hadn't moved, hadn't spoken.

"Well I'll just be going now. Nice seeing you again." Kakashi's voice lost the innocently cheerful edge. "Sasuke's a good ninja, and I'm glad I was his teacher. How happy are you that he's your younger brother?"

Itachi never moved.

* * *

She had finally taken her place, and was living in it quite happily. She was a medic nin of Konoha. She was part of her sister's council. She was woman, and she was wife to Uchiha Sasuke. 

"It is a good match."

"Yes otou-san. It is." Hanabi looked at her father. She suppressed a small sigh, but forced herself to continue. "The former Hyuuga heiress and the Uchiha Avenged will…"

"Be happy."

Hanabi looked a little surprised, but smiled anyway. "Yes, otou-san. We will all be happy now."

* * *

yay... it's complete... aren't we all so excited. if you think it sucks... that's your own opinion. I write what makes me happy, and take suggestions when they appeal to me. And I like my story, and that's all that really matters. ;3 

Anyway, couple more things:

Why this piece was titled "Hidden in Plain Sight"- the way I see it, everyone has a mask they wear all the time, thus they are hidden in plain sight. Sasuke and Hinata don't quite hide all of themselves. Hinata is a naturally kind person, and I think that she believes in hiding only what will hurt others. I think this trait would help her understand Sasuke better, because after the Orochimaru incident, he essentially dropped most of the mask he had. What little he does keep hidden, he hides because he doesn't want to be alone anymore. He tries to hide his weaknesses because he believes that if people knew about it, then all his mask would be stripped from him, and people would finally see a truth that Sasuke thinks is ugly. That's the logic behind giving the two main characters partial masks during the Festival as well.

Why Sasuke doesn't kill Itachi - I was kinda hoping that had been explained in chapter 7. I was fairly sure it had been explained in neon lights. Oh well. Sasuke doesn't kill Itachi because Sasuke hates Itachi with a burning passion and has learned some way or other that death isn't so bad as living in a hell of hopelessness and helplessness. The hell he sends Itachi into. I also made Sasuke twist the knife a teensy bit with that letter. Nothing quite like knowing someone who's caused you pain is happy. Stings like a royal lapdog. Oh yes... feel the burn.

ok... so...

OWARI


End file.
